


Sanctum Sanctorum

by Nonimi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 20th Century, Burdel, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: La casa del placer "Sanctum Sanctorum " era reconocida por las joyas que atendían en el lugar,  pues estaban dispuestos a cumplir todas las fantasías de sus clientes.Un lugar lleno de espectáculos, gemidos, placer y lujuria. Sin embargo, todos cargaban con oscuros pasados, que sólo clientes muy especiales llegarían a desenrollar.Parejas de avengers y x-men.Everstrange/RosstrangeSpideypoolWolvesilverStonyCherikT'Chuky/WinterpantherThorkiNightangel
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Loki/Thor, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 54





	1. Prólogo

La casa del placer _Sanctum Sanctorum_, se encontraba en la periferia de la majestuosa ciudad de New York de principios del siglo XX, un único y exclusivo bar y burdel masculino, el cual actuaba a vista y paciencia de aquello, pavoneándose de las fantasías y servicios que ahí se entregaban, todo un escándalo para la época.

Pero bien sabía Stephen Strange, que existían hombres con gustos particulares y dispuestos a derrochar grandes sumas de dinero, claro, si es que eran satisfechos como ellos querían. Como bien había aprendido de su padre, el comercio del entretenimiento y del sexo, dejaba grandes ganancias, y, por ende, era uno de los hombres con más dinero e importancia en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, los rumores decían que en esta casa no solo había sexo normal, sino que los _gigolós_, estaban dispuestos a cumplir todo tipo de fantasías sexuales, incluyendo aquellas más aberrantes o impensadas para la época.

Pero Strange era un hombre estricto, el seleccionaba cuidadosamente a sus empleados, a cambio, les ofrecía protección y una "buena vida", más que nada joyas y comida, pero pobre de aquel que no cumpliera sus órdenes, pues era conocido como un hombre estricto y de temer, cumplía sus amenazas.

Además, sus subordinados sabían que como estaban las cosas, no durarían mucho si los echaban a la calle y más que mal, prostituirse en este lugar no era del todo malo, ya que recibían una buena paga, podían tener uno que otro lujo y eran custodiados, pues se decía que muchas prostitutas ilegales habían terminado muertas por clientes dementes, borrachos o que simplemente no se disponían a pagar. Era mejor trabajar en un burdel que en las calles.

En comparación a otros lugares de la competencia, en este lugar destacaban las joyas, como eran conocidos los prostitutos más caros y hermosos de la ciudad, aquellos más extravagantes, guapos y con ciertas características especiales que los hacían simplemente excepcionales.

Las joyas del _Sanctum Sanctorum _eran:

Everett Ross: un hombre inexpresivo de unos treinta y algo, algo bajo pero muy masculino. Se desenvolvía principalmente en las artes relacionadas al sadomasoquismo, especialista por sodomizar de la mejor forma y entregar un placer frío. No era elegido muchas veces, pues se dice era el amante de Strange, y éste celosamente lo guardaba para sí, a menos que fuera un cliente muy especial.

Peter Parker: recién llegado al lugar, aún nadie lo había probado y sólo estaba de aprendiz, haciendo tareas domésticas y aprendiendo al máximo de los conocimientos entregados por sus hermanos, pues el burdel era una gran hermandad. El cruel destino lo había hecho caer en ese lugar, estaba más que temeroso y realmente era un inexperto en todo lo relacionado al sexo. De estatura pequeña, muy delgado y joven, más de una vez confundido por una chica, dada su fragilidad.

Peter Maximoff: de aspecto aniñado pero muy fogoso, así lo describían. Pese a ser el más joven antes de la llegada de Parker al lugar, su experiencia era inigualable, especialista en hacer creer a los viejos de un amor sincero para conseguir distintos regalitos. Le gustaba el sexo como deporte y amaba jugar con los sentimientos de los clientes, pues realmente no le importaban, él solo quería sexo ardiente y los mimos materiales.

Steve Rogers: alto y guapo, de una personalidad muy sincera y amable. Vivió una cruel infancia y por haberlo rescatado está realmente en deuda con Strange, a quien admira profundamente. Ingenuo e inocente, quien aún cree en el amor, aunque se dice que un especialista en entregar placer, siendo muy romántico y seductor.

Charles Xavier: un joven intrépido y con metas en la vida, las cuales consistían en ser el mejor prostituto, obtener mucho dinero pese a la repulsión que le daba el lugar, y poder volver a su antigua posición social. No era más que un escalador que ya no quería depender de nadie. Él siempre quería ser el mejor y si el sexo era su trabajo en este momento, no sería motivo para no dar lo mejor de sí, sin embargo, le jugaban en contra sus nervios y cambios de humor, además, de odiar a los hombres y no creer en estos por culpa de un antiguo amor.

James "Bucky" Barnes: ya cerca de los treinta, un ex militar con apariencia juvenil y lleno de energía. Amante de la comida, la naturaleza, los animales y los placeres carnales. Se habla de un especialista en todo sexo que involucrara juegos previos, pues para él las relaciones sexuales no eran más que eso.

Loki Laufeyson: de alto porte y con una mirada gélida, se dice que su trabajo era frio, rápido y limpio. Experto en dar placer a los hombres sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pues éstas estaban demás. Muy responsable y solo le interesaba vivir una vida tranquila, los hermanos del lugar lo llamaban dios de las mentiras, pues era experto en aquello, consiguiendo más que algún beneficio.

Warren Worthington: juguetón, pasional y atrevido, le encantaba el sexo y por sobre todo sabía lo que su apariencia, la de un príncipe, podía hacer en los hombres, carta que jugaba constantemente a su favor. En su pasado se dedicaba a robar, fue así como conoció a Strange, quien en vez de entregarlo a la policía le ofreció un puesto en su burdel.

Hombres solteros y casados, acudían a tomar unas copas y ver los mejores espectáculos de la reconocida _Sanctum Sanctorum_, y si el bolsillo soportaba llevarse a la cama a las preciosas joyas del lugar, por lo general solo se tenían que conformar con los bailes y otras performances.

Sin embargo, las joyas de _Sanctum Sanctorum_ estaban llenas de secretos y dolores que poco a poco se irían descubriendo. 


	2. Capítulo 1

Peter Parker se encontraba dando vueltas por la casa, estaba más que nervioso y no se podía mantener quieto en un solo lugar, dado que hoy, después de verse como una fecha tan lejana, sería el día de su estreno. Y claro, siendo sinceros no era algo que le gustaba, pero más que mal, ya había llegado a ese lugar de trabajo y no veía una alternativa rentable para sobrevivir.

El cómo había terminado en un lugar así, se debía a que había quedado huérfano, cuando era pequeño sus padres habían muerto y hace tan solo un par de meses habían muerto sus tíos, quedando solo y pobre, sin ningún tipo de trabajo ni con alguien que lo ayudara.

Pese a que busco y busco trabajo, nunca le fue bien. En uno de sus últimos trabajos lo trataban muy mal, y en una noche desgraciada unos hombres intentaron violarlo por su apariencia, y para mala o buena suerte, su vida fue salvada por Stephen Strange. Quien de inmediato lo acogió y ayudó, no podía dejar a un niño como Peter desamparado a su suerte. El joven estaba algo inseguro, jamás había pensado en vender su cuerpo, pero al hablar con Strange y Ross, le dio una nueva significación a ese tipo de vida, dejó atrás los prejuicios y decidió entrar al negocio, pese a que Stephen le explicó que no era necesario, que le podía asignar otro tipo de tareas.

Durante el entrenamiento sus hermanos se encargaron de aconsejarlo, sobre todo en las artes amatorias, por ejemplo, le enseñaron las mejores formas de satisfacer a un hombre. haciéndolo sonrojar en más de una oportunidad. Ellos eran muy simpáticos y cariñosos, todos se apoyaban y entregaban amor, vivían entre cantos, bailes, risas y bromas.

Cada día estaba más nervios pues su fecha límite se acercaba, pero estaba decidido, no cambiaría de opinión, esa era la vida que había elegido y que llevaría con orgullo.

Y la noche que tan lejos se veía finalmente llegó. Charles Xavier, uno de los más cercanos al joven lo ayudo a vestirse adecuadamente, con una ropa nueva y realmente hermosa para la ocasión, le arreglo su rebelde cabello, despejando sus agradable rosto, le dio un abrazo y le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

— Peter, espero no seas tan grandioso, porque créeme los millonarios son míos, ni se te ocurra quitarme a los clientes — dijo un Charles, medio en broma, medio de verdad, con una mirada un tanto aterradora. Pues él estaba decido a juntar mucho dinero en poco tiempo, para lograr volver a ser lo que fue, levantar su nombre y su estatus de vida, pero eso era otra cosa.

Peter sólo respondió con una risa nerviosa, pues sabía que esa amenaza era más real de lo que aparentaba.

Ese sábado a las nueve de la noche comenzó la acción, poco a pocos fueron llegando los hombres de la elite por un par de copas y si el dinero y las ganas acompañaban, comprar los servicios de un hermoso gigoló para irse a la cama.

Luego de un espectáculo, ya sea de canto o baile, se daba paso a la subasta, pues esa era la forma de obtener a las joyas del lugar. Quienes subían al escenario portando hermosos ropajes, mientras los hombres ofrecían y ofrecía, hasta cuando nadie podía más y el gigoló en cuestión tenía dueño por un par de horas. Claro que esa era una noche distinta, se remataba a un virgen, y eso sólo indicaba que sería una ardua lucha de la elite, quienes probablemente derrocharían enormes cantidades de dinero.

Mientras llegaba la hora de la subasta, algunos sirvientes ocasionales del burdel o simples empleados cantaban y ofrecían distintos tipos de alcohol y comida a los invitados de esa noche. La subasta esa noche comenzaría con Peter Parker, pues era el gran atractivo de esa noche.

Mientras Peter se encontraba esperando su turno, sus hermanos lo mimaban y daban consejos de última hora, pero eso no era todo pues desde lejos un hombre no le había quitado la vista de encima, el joven lo había cautivado y él le arrebataría su primera vez de la forma más dulce que pudiera.

Al fin llegó la hora de Peter, quien estaba más que nervioso y tropezó algunas veces mientras subía a la tarima, se sintió abrumado con los distintos tipos de mirada que estaba recibiendo, desde las más lascivas a las más tiernas.

Sólo se presentó indicando su nombre real, pues en este prostíbulo nadie usaba sobrenombres, dado que Stephen decía que este tipo de comportamientos sólo demostraban vergüenza de la profesión, y como bien decía él, en su local ningún muchacho se avergonzaba de lo que hacía pues no tenía nada de degradante o vergonzoso ganarse la vida de forma honrada.

Los hombres rápidamente comenzaron a subir las apuestas y ya estaba a un precio bastante alto, no tanto como el de Charles, pues hasta ahora nadie lo había logrado superar, siendo el récord. Pues el castaño de ojos azules tenía un talento innato.

Cuando ya se tenía al ganador y quedaba el último segundo de presentar un valor, un hombre de mediana edad y cabello rubio oscuro levantó la voz, superando cualquier cifra. Dio un trago tranquilo a su copa mientras dedicaba una pasional mirada al menor, quien solo se estremeció ante la semejante forma en la cual lo estaban observando.

Todos aplaudieron y el joven fue hacia su primer cliente, se acercó de forma tímida y le ofreció la mano, guiándolo hasta la habitación que los esperaba para la ocasión. El mayor pudo notar el nerviosismo en el otro, por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la forma en que su húmeda mano temblaba al tomar la de él.

Al entrar a la habitación, una muy lujosa, se encontraron con velas y pétalos de flores por el suelo, y un lecho perfumado esperándolos para la acción.

El menor torpemente sentó a su amo, acto seguido se puso en sus piernas, y torpemente comenzó a desvestirlo, sacándole su camisa mientras besaba sus hombros de una forma cálida e inocente.

El mayor se dio cuenta que era momento para entrar en acción, lo giró rápidamente y lo puso bajo él, sujetó al joven Peter por las muñecas, le abrió sus ropajes rápidamente y comenzó a besar su torso de forma rápida, mientras su lengua se encargaba de recorrer cada centímetro de piel.

Luego posó su atención en los rosados y llamativos pezones del joven, dio unos suaves besos y luego poco a poco comenzó a succionar, haciendo estremecer al castaño, para terminar su jugaba con suaves y delicados mordiscos, haciendo que Peter dejara escapar uno que otro tierno gemido.

Sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que el menor se enrojeciera aún más si es que eso era posible, le susurró palabras hermosas, mientras se acercaba a sus labios y besaba su comisura, para terminar en un beso pasional, donde sus lenguas jugaban una fogosa danza.

Finalmente se dio cuenta que tanto él como el muchacho estaban listos, que sus cuerpos reclamaban atención.

De un tirón termino de desnudar a su compañero, quien absorto en tanto placer olvido todo pudor, mientras el también quedo en igual condición en un par de segundos.

Con su boca hizo un recorrido desde los suaves y rosados labios del joven, hasta su entrada muy pequeña y apretada, dejando un camino de caricias y placer. Para finalizar por introducirla en este lugar, ante lo cual el menor hizo un intento de alejarlo, el cual fue frenado por el mayor.

Lubricó bien el lugar, para luego juguetear con sus dedos en la entrada, mientras esta poco a poco se relajaba y accedía a un dedo tras otro.

Cuando ya se dio cuenta que Peter estaba preparado, levantó las piernas de Peter por sobre sus hombros, dejando a vista y paciencia la apetecible entrada del menor. Y lentamente introdujo su miembro en el estrecho lugar. Una vez dentro, abrazó al joven, lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo besó y mordisqueó sus orejas, excitándolo cada vez más.

Una vez acostumbrado a la intromisión, comenzó con un suave movimiento, para lograr más tarde grandes y potentes estocadas que solo provocaban placer en ambos.

Ya cercanos al punto culmine, poseyó los labios del joven y unieron sus lenguas entre besos y jadeos, para terminar en un orgasmo placentero, que a ambos los hizo tocar el cielo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Era domingo y como era costumbre en la casa _Sanctum Sanctorum_, los gigolós salían a hacer sus compras semanales.

Lo importante de esta tradición es que salían como grupo, además, se vestían tan bellos como para cualquier show, pues para Stephen ésta era una forma de demostrar que no estaban avergonzados de lo que hacían, pues ellos consideraban sus actividades como un trabajo tan digno, tanto como cualquier otro. Principalmente, porque ninguno de sus chicos estaba ahí por haber sido vendido o algo así como en el caso de las prostitutas, cada uno podía hacer lo que quisiera y él les pagaba como correspondía, aunque todos tenían muy claro las consecuencias de traicionarlo. Por otro lado, esta era otra forma de hacer publicidad sutil a su casa de placer.

Peter Parker aún se encontraba nervioso por lo ocurrido la otra noche, si bien ya era un oficial dentro del staff de chicos, no se acostumbraba a esta nueva sensación. Además, ciertos ojos color café no lograban salir de su cabeza y cada vez que ocurría sus mejillas tomaban un leve color sonrosado que más de alguna vez había sido percibido por alguno de sus hermanos, provocando burlas que sólo incrementaban su vergüenza.

Everett iba delante del grupo con su amo y señor, su relación era un secreto a voces, pues técnicamente nadie tenía una noche con él, solo su querido Strange. Ambos se miraban, no mostraban amor como tal, más bien, ellos exaltaban la pasión y la posesividad, que a más de uno le calentaba el cuerpo y lo hacían desear ser parte de un trio sexual.

La mayoría de las familias que cada domingo paseaba por los hermosos parques de la ciudad, que además estaban en pleno florecimiento debido a la llegada de la primavera, se alejaba al ver acercarse al grupo, ya que su reputación era la de simple prostitutos. Muchas madres tapaban los ojos de sus hijos, como si verlos fuera el peor de los pecados, mientras padres acalorados se retiraban del lugar rápidamente, antes de ser descubiertos, ya que más de algún prostituto les dedicaba una refrescante sonrisa, haciéndolos recordar horas de placer.

Pero Loki se había dado cuenta de que, pese al comportamiento común de las familias, siempre veía a un hombre de cabellos claros con su pequeña hija, quienes nunca se alejaban de ellos. El hombre de la mano con la pequeña, prácticamente compartiendo el mismo espacio que ellos y jamás les hizo el quite, incluso en más de una oportunidad les había dado alegres saludos, al parecer él no tenía prejuicios son sus profesiones, cuanto quisiera que más familias se comportaran como ellos.

La pequeña niña de cabellos claros iba corriendo detrás de una mariposa, sin darse cuenta de que Loki estaba a tan solo unos metros de ellas, terminando estampada contra el cuerpo del azabache. Rápidamente él la ayudo a ponerse de pie, para luego preocupado revisar que no tuviera ninguna herida. La niña lo miró sonrojada mientras pedía disculpas, el hombre respiro aliviado de saber que estaba bien, y pensando que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar sacó un caramelo de su bolso y con una linda sonrisa se lo entregó, haciendo que los ojos de la niña se iluminaran mientras sonreía ampliamente mostrando sus dientes.

El padre de la muchacha se acercó corriendo mientras su ceño estaba fruncido, Loki temía lo peor, se estaba preparando para recibir insultos, pues de seguro a el hombre no le gustaría nada que un prostituto como él la hubiera tratado con tanta amabilidad, e incluso tuviera el descaro de regalarle un caramelo.

Pero contra todo pronóstico luego de que el hombre revisó que la pequeña estaba a salvo, este hizo una especie de reverencia mientras sonreía de forma radiante.

— Perdón por el choque de mi hija, esta pequeña adora las mariposas y no presta atención al ver una, es tan torpe como su padre — se rascó la nuca riendo — muchas gracias por el caramelo, Torunn dale las gracias al señor — pidió el rubio de forma animada mientras la pequeña agradecía sonriendo.

— No se preocupe, son niños y tienen que disfrutar del mundo — respondió Loki de forma tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba algo nervioso pues no trataba con una familia desde hace muchos años, ya se había acostumbrado a que estas le entregan miradas de odio y asco.

Charlaron algunos minutos, para que luego el rubio que ahora sabía se llamaba Thor se despidiera junto a su hija, ambos con una sonrisa idéntica, mencionado que ya se encontrarían nuevamente. Loki jamás lo admitiría, pero había sentido cierta calidez que pensó que ya nunca más viviría.

Por otro lado, Peter Maximoff fue rodeado más de alguna vez por algún anciano que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos por el menor, Peter sólo respondía coqueteando, obteniendo así diversos regalos. El muchacho luego susurraba que eran unos ilusos, provocando risas de sus hermanos mayores, pues podían ver lo embaucador que llegaba a ser.

Charles estaba entretenido revisando uno de los libros de un pequeño puesto de una feria, cuando el joven dueño se acercó a preguntar si necesitaba algo, sus ojos se cruzaron y por un instante Xavier recordó cuando trabajaba en la editorial de su padre.

Comenzó a temblar, estaba seguro de que lo conocía desde esa época, pues Lehnsherr era conocido por ser un gruñón pero un excelente trabajador. No le gustaba para nada encontrarse con un conocido, no cuando este le podía a su familia con la información de su nuevo estilo de vida. Él había sido exiliado de los Xavier, ya era una vergüenza y no quería ser aún más paria. Así que dejó el libro de lado y huyó del lugar, rogando por no ser reconocido, quizás con su nuevo aspecto Lehnsherr no había descubierto quien era.

Mientras Bucky y Warren se iba a comprar algo de comida, pues ambos adoraban jugar a quien se llenaba más la boca, Steve se dedicó a pasear tan callado y relajado como siempre. Él sólo aspiraba a tener una vida tranquila, su única meta era tener dinero para seguir ayudando a los niños huérfanos, pues no quería que los pequeños del orfanato terminaran prostituyéndose, quería lograr que ellos fueran algo mejor en la vida, que lograran tener familias y fueran felices, se sentía algo nostálgico, él hace muchos años había dejado de lado ese sueño de vida.

El grupo volvió por la tarde a la mansión con nuevas telas y adornos, alimentos y alcohol. Era noche de la noche del festival de primavera, una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de la nueva estación, y por lo mismo, muchos hombres se escapaban de dicho espectáculo para acudir al burdel, siendo una de las noches de mayores ganancias para Strange.

Todas las joyas se vistieron tan lindos o incluso más que siempre pues era estreno de los ropajes de primavera, es decir, más color y más piel, algo muy atrayente.

Strange estaba algo irritado, apurando a todos sus trabajadores, pues ya era la hora y aun no estaba todo listo. Llevaba algo de comida mientras pensaba en que más faltaba cuando chocó con Everett, derramando sobre él toda la comida caliente.

— Strange eres un imbécil, botaste la comida y me manchaste — gritó Ross enojado. Pero Stephen no lo dejaría actuar de esa forma, el amo de la Sanctum Sanctorum era él y por lo mismo todos y sin excepción le debían respeto, sin pensárselo mucho más estampó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de su empleado, para luego llevarlo bruscamente del brazo, indicando a alguno de los muchachos que siguiera ordenando mientras él ponía en su lugar a Everett Ross.

Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Ross lo tomó por los brazos y lo llevó bruscamente hacia la cama, sin aviso comenzó a desnudarlo de forma rápida y sin nada de delicadeza haciendo que Strange soltara involuntariamente un gemido que ahogó mordiendo sus labios, pues él era un masoquista y adoraba ver a su novio siendo todo un sádico dominante.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme frente a todos? — gritó Ross molesto — está bien que seas el dueño de este burdel, pero nunca me habías puesto un dedo frente al resto, me avergonzaste frente a todos.

Strange sólo respondió apenándose, sabía que la acción realizada no lo haría perder el respeto de sus muchachos, pero si la paciencia de su amante.

— Per...perdón Eve, no podía perder mi dignidad ante los otros. Te... te pagaré con el castigo que quieras, pero no seas muy duro mi amor — pidió Strange muy sumiso y quizás algo arrepentido.

— Ahora te castigaré, no quiero que hables en los próximos diez minutos, para que así podamos abrir a las nueve en punto como cada noche. Pero créeme amorcito me dolió la quemada con la comida caliente, aunque lo que más me molesta fue tu humillación, así que no esperes que sea compasivo — terminó de decir un Ross aún muy molesto pero con una mirada llena de pasión.

Se sentó en el suelo y tumbo a su amante sobre sus piernas, sentía el temblar de éste, sabía que lo excitaba estar en total sumisión. Lentamente acarició sus nalgas, luego fue a juguetear con su entrada sólo para calentar el lugar, y sin previo aviso, comenzó a dar nalgadas y para nada suaves, más bien duras y cubriendo el máximo de área posible, desde la zona lumbar hasta casi las rodillas, dejando desde los primeros impactos un trasero sumamente rojo.

— Ni se te ocurra gritar, nos pueden escuchar — dijo Ross con un tono de voz ronco, mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo.

Cuando ya se dio cuenta que su señor no podría sentarse por un buen rato, metió un par de dedos con una fuerte estocada, entrando y saliendo, jugueteando con la entrada y la excitación de Strange, pero frenando de golpe cuando este estuvo al borde del orgasmo.

— Tienes prohibido correrte, estarás con tu amigo ansioso hasta que yo decida que has aprendido. Créeme que fui suave por el tiempo, no tendré compasión si me humillas una próxima vez — explicó Ross mientras salía de la habitación dejando a un sonrojado y caliente Strange.

Era una noche de muchos clientes y distintos espectáculos, amplia variedad de alcohol, comida y diversión. Rápidamente llegó la hora de la tan esperada subasta, cuando un cliente de último momento llegó, un rubio entró apurado, pero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, en la barra estaba Loki sirviendo tragos, cuando se encontró con aquella amable mirada que lo hizo estremecer, nunca había visto a Thor en el burdel pero al parecer siempre había una primera vez.


	4. Capítulo 3

Thor estaba excitado, no por ver a hombres guapos, sino porque era la primera vez que le apetecía ir a un lugar como ese, lo sentía como una travesura. Estaba realmente interesado pues ni siquiera en su juventud había visitado un prostíbulo femenino, y después de la muerte de su esposa, había perdido todo el interés en el sexo opuesto, quizás era momento de darle la oportunidad a su propio sexo, y siendo sinceros, le estaba agradando demasiado la idea.

Se sentó a beber tranquilamente en uno de los lugares más apartados, aunque sin dejar de mirar el espectáculo, pues en ese preciso momento un par de jóvenes estaba bailando de forma sensual, moviendo sus caderas y dedicando cálidas miradas y besos al entusiasta público, muchos de ellos ya con elevado grado alcohólico en la sangre y bastante lujuria en el cuerpo.

El hombre que había ayudado a su pequeña en la mañana se encontraba preparando distintas copas, se veía cansado y con sueño, pero aun así sonreía, o al menos hacía el esbozo de una sonrisa a cada cliente. Luego de miradas constantes en ambas direcciones, decidió que era momento de acercarse, pues más adelante no se atrevería a "comprar" a un hombre, y además, no sabía que tan caro podría ser y si se lo podría permitir.

_— _Hola ¿mucho trabajo? _ — _preguntó Thor sonriendo ampliamente, aunque en realidad no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación. Ante esto, Loki sólo reaccionó entregándole un vaso de jugo, pues no sabía si al caballero le apetecía alcohol.

_— _Como cada noche, aquí siempre está lleno de hombres que buscan compañía, aunque si nos ven de día nos miran con asco _— _lo soltó con algo de tristeza y un poco de rabia, Thor pudo notar como su mirada se había ensombrecido.

Luego de haber roto el hielo, se pusieron a conversar animadamente de distintas cosas, pero principalmente del lugar, pues Thor le había dicho que nunca en su vida había visitado una casa de esas y no tenía idea como funcionaban. Aclaró que le daba algo de vergüenza que un hombre de más de cuarenta años no supiera nada de este tipo de atracciones.

Por otro lado, Loki se sentía avergonzado de él mismo, pues la realidad lo estaba golpeando, vendía su cuerpo por dinero, sonaba tan sucio y se dio tanto asco de sí mismo, las lágrimas querían salir, pero las reprimió y se excusó, pues ya comenzaba la hora de la subasta de las principales atracciones. Dejando a Thor pensando en él, pues realmente había disfrutado de su compañía.

Charles subió a la tarima tan decidido como cada noche, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al ver a la distancia al tipo de los libros, quien se encontraba fumando tranquilamente, mirando todo el lugar, pero sin enfocarse en algo. Para ese entonces Charles deseada ser comprado rápidamente, le rogaba a todos los dioses que Lehnsherr no se diera cuenta que un Xavier se había rebajado a trabajar en un lugar como ese.

Pero al ser presentado por un animado Strange, el más alto posó su vista sobre él, y al darse de cuenta de quien era, abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Charles se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, no había sacado nada con ir al otro extremo del país para no ser descubierto, la noticia llegaría a su padre y quien sabe que le harían, incluso temía por su vida.

Intentó mostrar una mirada confiada, pues después de todo, si su meta era ser el mejor de la casa _Sanctum Sanctorum,_ lo haría, aunque ese tipo lo intimidara, ya estaba pensando en muchas ideas de como callarlo, aunque ni siquiera sabía si lo compraría y sinceramente le aterraba un poco la idea.

Pero su temor más grande fue hecho realidad, aquel hombre lo compró y puso la mayor cara de satisfacción que pudo haber imaginado, resignado no tuvo más que sonreír y llevarlo a su habitación, después de todo había pagado un buen precio por él esa noche y no le quedaba más que brindar un buen servicio, esperando comprar su silencio.

Peter Parker estaba nervioso, aún no se acostumbraba a esto, además, no había visto aquel hombre que tanto ansiaba esa noche. Estaba resignado a pasarla con cualquiera, aunque por un instante pensó que lo vería nuevamente, agitó la cabeza con fuerza, estaba pensando como toda una quinceañera y el era un simple gigoló, no se podía hacer ilusiones de amor.

Las apuestas por el castado estaban bastantes altas, cuando se abrió la puerta y un apurado hombre levanto la mano superando cualquier ofrecimiento, y por segunda vez consecutiva, aquel jovencito era sólo para él, recibió un par de miradas de insatisfacción de los clientes habituales que sabían la historia de la noche anterior, siendo derrotados nuevamente. 

Charles entró rápido a la habitación y se quedó esperando al más alto, quien lo miro de forma arrogante mientras sonreía socarronamente.

— Nunca imaginé que un Xavier terminaría en un lugar como este _— _terminó la frase medio en serio, medio en broma, haciendo sentir a Charles un tanto incómodo.

_— _Señor no sé de qué diablos está hablando, sólo dígame Francis _—_ habló con voz sensual, mientras se abría la bata y dejaba ver su cuerpo.

Erik no aguanto mucho, si había algo que odiaba profundamente en su vida es que mintieran. Lo tomó por las muñecas y lo llevo fuertemente contra la cama, presionando su cuerpo e impidiendo sus movimientos.

_— _Veo que quieres algo rudo ¿no? Puedo hacerlo cómo a ti te guste _—_dijo Charles mientras se lamía los labios de forma provocativa, intentando seducirlo para así lograr que el idiota dejara atrás el tema de su origen.

— No me hagas reír _— _soltó de forma irónica mientras una risa escapó de su boca, una que a Charles le provocaron escalofríos _—_ ahora por fin tendré la forma de hundir a los Xavier _— _explicó mirándolo directamente _— _no crees que sería una lástima que alguien les informara en que está su maravilloso hijo o que todo el mundo se enterara que su primogénito ahora no es más que un simple prostituto _— _Charles comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer.

_— _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? _— _soltó como si estuviera en lugar de amenazarlo, en realidad, no estaba tan seguro sobre sí mismo, pero intentaba esconder todo el miedo que tenía dentro, no podía dejarse ver tan vulnerable como realmente se sentía

_— ¿_Por qué? De verdad ahora me lo preguntas, sé que me reconociste hoy. Acaso olvidaste lo que tu familia hizo conmigo, como tuve que empezar desde cero pues me destruyeron por completo. Odio a tu familia y te odio específicamente a ti Charles Xavier _— _lo miró dijo, intensificando el agarre sobre sus brazos _— _ así que me divertiré un poco y pensaré cuando contar toda la verdad. Imagínate cuando todos se enteren, como quedará tu reputación y la de tu maldita familia _— _finalizó Erik de forma desafiante.

Ante aquellas amenazas Charles se quedó sin palabra, sinceramente no tenía idea que había pasado con Erik. Sólo se le ocurría un culpable, uno que también lo había dañado a él, se perdió en aquellos oscuros recuerdos cuando volvió a la realidad al ser tomado con extrema dureza.

Ya estaban finalizando las subastas, y él último en subir fue Loki, quien no estaba muy animado pues había sido una tarde de reflexión. Nunca era el más cotizado principalmente por su mal carácter que alejaba a cualquiera y al parecer esa noche los mejores clientes ya se habían ido al ser derrotados en intentar obtener al joven Parker o a las otras joyas del lugar. Gran fue su sorpresa cuando Thor lo había comprado a una suma razonable, por un lado, se le hacía muy incómodo porque a fin de cuentas lo habían mirado como comida otra vez, y por otro, tenía cierto interés sexual por aquel agradable rubio.

En una de las habitaciones, Parker estaba siendo mimado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo furioso.

_—_ ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí? _—_ preguntó Peter arrepintiéndose en el momento que lo pronuncio.

_— _Porque te conozco, aunque me doy cuenta de que tú no me recuerdas _— el_ hombre le dio un suave beso en la coronilla _— y_ yo bebé no quiero compartirte con nadie, tú serás sólo mío Peter Parker. Por ahora sólo disfrutemos, más tarde hablaremos _— _término de decir el hombre de cabellos rubio-oscuros cuando siguió dando besos a su compañero y haciéndolo el ser más amado del mundo.

_— _Al menos tu nombre _— _pidió Peter entre gemidos.

_— _Wade Wilson _— _explicó tomando sus labios una vez más.

Cuando Loki entró a la habitación, no sabía cómo comenzar la actividad, así que hizo lo que generalmente hacía, acercarse sutilmente, y poco a poco abrir su ropa, dejando ver sus marcados músculos.

_— _Loki, no es necesario _— _Thor tomó con cariño sus manos _— estoy_ muy avergonzado. Pero si hice esto fue porque quería hacer una locura, y también porque quiero conocerlo de verdad _— _explicó Thor con una mirada tan amable, que a Loki lo hizo estremecer.

Luego de eso, ambos se sentaron en la cama a conversar de sus vidas, se veían tan animados, como dos niños en su primera pijamada.

_— _Mi difunta esposa murió cuando mi Torunn era muy pequeña, tenía menos de dos años, fue un horrible accidente en el agua _— _se aclaró la garganta y dejo correr algunas lágrimas _—_ ella lo era todo para mí, fue mi gran amor desde los trece años. Cuando me quede sólo fui juzgado por tratar de criar a una hija solo. Pero gracias a mis padres, he recibido todo el apoyo que he necesitado y mi niña tiene a los mejores abuelos del mundo, pero no te miento, tengo un miedo constante de no estar haciendo bien las cosas ­_— _ terminó con un largo suspiro, a lo que Loki respondió dándole un abrazo, cosa extraña en él pues acostumbraba a ser muy arisco pero por alguna razón sintió compasión y cariño por aquel hombre.

_— _Mi vida como ves es de prostituto _—_ lo dijo a secas, pues no podía engañar a nadie, era eso, aunque le doliera _—_ quedé solo con mi madre cuando tenía diez años pues mi padre murió en un accidente. Luego de eso mamá intentó trabajar para mantenerme, pero apenas pude trabajar lo hice en lo que pude, aunque sólo teníamos para sobrevivir. Cuando tenía dieciséis mamá enfermó gravemente, y dejo de caminar, necesitaba medicinas y yo no podía costearlas con mi trabajo, así que entre a la prostitución _— soltó_ un fuerte suspiro _— _murió hace unos dos años, nunca le conté a lo que me dedicaba, aunque creo que lo sabía, pues antes de morir me dijo "nunca me avergoncé de ti” _— _no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera _— _ no cambié de trabajo pues todos en este pueblo saben lo que soy _— _ levantó los hombros quitándole importancia mientras que de forma brusca se secaba las lágrimas, no había caído en cuenta en lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero uno agradable, ambos sintieron sus corazones más livianos, a fin de cuentas, habían revelados grandes cargas. De un momento a otro, se durmieron, al parecer se habían cansado de tanto recordar y llorar, sin darse cuenta uno se durmió al lado del otro, mientras sus manos se enlazaban dulcemente.

Luego de una sesión de sexo bastante rudo, donde Charles podía decir que realmente le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aún no sabía que haría con Erik, repentinamente una idea se le ocurrió, después de todo, los hombres siempre caían ante la idea de sexo.

Se abalanzo sobre Lehnsherr y lo comenzó a seducir mientras tocaba hábilmente su cuerpo.

— Entonces Erik ¿esto quedará entre nosotros verdad? Créame que le puedo dar mucho placer _—_ dedicando su mirada más picara. A lo que el mayor respondió levantándose bruscamente dándole un empujón 

_—_ A mí me respetas, y el que manda soy yo. Si tanto quieres que callé, ruégame, ¿Es capaz un Xavier de rebajarse a arrodillarse mientras me ruega? _— _Charles no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado. Lehnsherr se sentó al borde de la cama con aires de suficiencia.

Acto seguido Charles se arrodilló frente a él, empuño sus manos y le pidió lo que este decía, tragándose las lágrimas de ira y vergüenza, a lo que Erik respondió riendo mientras señalaba cierta zona de su cuerpo para que le dieran una atención extra.

Charles se sintió asqueado, nunca le hacía eso a los clientes, pues de verdad no lo soportaba ya que le traía recuerdos muy personales, siempre los engatusaba con otras actividades pero sabía que esta vez no le resultaría.

Sintió arcadas y sólo quería llorar, estaba intentándolo lo mejor que podía cuando sin querer paso a morder levemente al mayor, quien reaccionó con un sonoro quejido. Luego lo tomó por los hombros y lo estampo fuertemente contra el muro

_— _¿Qué te crees imbécil? eso me dolió. Ahora sí que iré a contar todo lo que sé _— _Charles imploró con lágrimas por su silencio _—_ me lo pensaré, pero créeme que si guardo silencio jugaré como nadie lo ha hecho contigo _— _ a lo que Charles pensó "llegaste tarde, alguien ya jugo conmigo y me daño como nadie" mientras nuevamente estaba perdido en dolorosos recuerdos, reaccionó ante una fuerte mordida entre el cuello y el hombro _—_ tu castigo y créeme que te la llevaste barata, pero no te confíes aún me pienso si voy a contar todo lo que acabo de descubrir.

Erik se fue rápidamente sin decir nada más, satisfecho con la mirada de miedo que tenía Charles. No podía creer que al fin podía vengarse, quería disfrutar el momento, una dulce venganza, no descansaría hasta pulverizar a Charles Xavier.

Charles se quedó en el lugar hecho un ovillo, sentía como su piel ardía luego de todos los maltratos que había recibido esa noche, la sangre caliente y pegajosa corría por su cuerpo, mientras la mordida palpitaba dolorosamente.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo no sabía si a que se supiera su verdad o a lo que Erik podía pedir a cambio del silencio, su cabeza lo estaba torturando con sus peores momentos, aquellos que tenía que ver con aquella bestia que alguna vez fue su novio, él mismo que sería el verdadero causante de toda la ira de Erik Lehnsherr.


	5. Capítulo 4

Thor se despertó como no lo hacía hace muchos años, es decir, realmente libre, por fin alguien lo había escuchado, por fin él había sido lo suficientemente valiente para contarle a alguien el peso que había en su corazón. Sintió un sollozo, se levantó de golpe para ver a Loki perdido en sus pensamientos, el gigoló estaba llorando, aunque intentaba en vano no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

_— _Perdón, sé que me veo ridículo, perdón, por el deplorable servicio brindado _— _explicó Loki, quien se sentía avergonzado, aunque intentaba fingir una sonrisa, para verse tan compuesto como siempre acostumbraba.

Algo cambio en la forma del sentir de Thor, pues nunca pensó en ver a alguien como Loki derrumbarse frente a él, verlo tan triste y desolado. Se acercó sigiloso, como si no quisiera asustarlo, para luego tomarle la mano con la mayor delicadeza del mundo. El mejor reaccionó mirándolo fijamente, sin entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Thor le sostuvo la mirada, entregando una llena de amor, una realmente cálida. Y sin previo aviso, ambos comenzaron a aproximar sus cuerpos, poco a poco sus bocas se acercaron y finalmente se fundieron en un beso, uno lleno de sentimientos, cargado de sensaciones.

_— _Loki, déjame conocerte _— _pidió Thor de forma animada, con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Acto seguido se pusieron a conversar animadamente, con la promesa de intentarlo, de conocerse y ver como se daban las cosas. Algo se movió dentro de Loki, estaba ansioso, pero también feliz e incluso a la vez preocupado de que todo fuera una mentira o que más temprano que tarde su pasado y presente de prostituto repercutiera en lo que sea que estaba iniciando con Thor. Pero se prometió a si mismo dar lo mejor, porque por primera vez se le estaba dando una oportunidad de romance, y al menos, había que intentarlo.

En las demás habitaciones, todos los demás hermanos de la casa del placer estaban entre la felicidad y el sueño, había sido una noche realmente movida. Pero había uno de los hermanos que se sentía desfallecer, Charles estaba aún en shock.

Estaba hecho un ovillo sobre su cama, le dolía absolutamente todo, se sentía sucio y utilizado, sintiendo aun como su cuello palpitaba bajo una burda costra de sangre seca. Un hematoma en el lugar le recordaba que todo lo que había ocurrido era real, estaba asustado y de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que Erik lo visitara en la noche hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de que él lo delatara y que por su culpa la vergüenza cayera sobre su familia una vez más.

Durante el día, Loki estaba más animado que de costumbre, lo que de cierta forma extrañó a sus hermanos, pero no hicieron comentario alguno pues después de todo el dios del engaño, como le decían algunas veces, era bastante reservado.

En cambio, Charles no dejaba de estar nervioso, saltaba ante el mínimo ruido, apenas probaba bocado y lo único que quería era desaparecer. Peter Maximoff se sentó a su lado, no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos y en más de una oportunidad intentó hacerle probar algo de la comida, Charles gracias a las sonrisas del más joven pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

Destacaba la felicidad en Peter Parker, el jovencito se veía radiante y todos sus hermanos estaban realmente felices por él, pues sabían todo lo que había sufrido y realmente querían que tuviera toda la felicidad del mundo.

El resto de la semana paso tranquilo, con la clientela de siempre y sin mayores contratiempos. Sin embargo, para Charles no había descanso, todas las noches estaba expectante de ver quien entraba o salía pues de sólo pensar en lo que le había hecho Erik, en cómo lo había maltratado se le revolvía el estómago y le daban ganas de dejar este trabajo y dejar su sueño de recuperar su posición social, su negocio y su familia.

_— _Charles ¿estás bien? Estos últimos días has estado pálido, intranquilo y prácticamente no pruebas bocado _— _preguntó Steve bastante preocupado por su hermano, pues realmente todos en el lugar se habían dado cuenta del cambio, no era el típico Charles apasionado y cooperador que conocían.

Ante la pregunta, Charles sólo mostró una falsa sonrisa, una de esas que sabía imitar muy bien, evadiendo toda preocupación en su compañero, excusándose simplemente en estar cansado. Aunque de cierta forma lo estaba, estaba cansado de vivir.

Ya para el día sábado y ante la ausencia de Erik, Charles no aguantaba la incertidumbre, por un lado, su cuerpo le agradecía que no tuviera que verlo, pues no sabía que haría aquel hombre con él, de sólo pensar en volver a estar solos en una habitación se estremecía del miedo. Pero, por otro lado, se sólo imaginar que su ausencia se debía por haber viajado a ver a su familia y contarle toda su verdad, sólo lo hacía sentir aun más enfermo, de ser esa la verdad, no le extrañaría ver a su familia viniendo por su vida, pues desde hace bastante tiempo que lo querían muerto.

Con miedo, pero decidido, salió solo de la casa y con un destino fijo, necesitaba ir al puesto de libros que había visto la otra vez. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada paso que daba, no quería estar ahí, pero debía estar. Cuando Lehnsherr notó su presencia en su rostro se esbozó una sádica sonrisa, una que al castaño le provocó nauseas, quería huir, pero su cuerpo se había quedado congelado, cuanto más tendría que sufrir.

_— _Veo que no te pudiste resistir, puto _— _dijo Erik riendo ante la expresión que mostraba el menor, una llena completamente aterrada.

_—_ Nece...Nece...Necesito hablar contigo, por favor _— _la voz de castaño salía cortada, tuvo que aclararse la garganta en más de una oportunidad. Su mirada estaba enfocada en el piso mientras inútilmente jugaba con sus manos para disimular su miedo.

Lehnsherr decidió llevárselo de ahí, dejó el puesto encargado a su compañero y con brusquedad comenzó a encaminar a Charles a una casita alejada del lugar, en mas de una oportunidad tiró su cuerpo con fuerza mientras en su cara no se borraba una sonrisa torcida. Una vez en casa, el castaño se quedó perdido en las pilas de libros que había por doquier, pensó en el negocio que alguna vez llevó junto a su familia

_—_ Por... Por favor, dime porque no has ido _— _el castaño no aguantó más la incertidumbre _— _¿fuiste a contarle a mi familia? _— _preguntó al borde de un ataque de llanto, su cuerpo temblaba de forma frenética y se sentía mareado.

Erik lo tomó por las muñecas y lo llevó contra la muralla, acto seguido le corrió un un poco la ropa para observar el bello moretón que había dejado días atrás.

_— _Aún no he ido, pues decidí jugar un tiempo contigo, si me complaces te prometo que no diré nada _— _tomó sus labios con furia, dejándolos adoloridos _— _ no creas que tengo el dinero suficiente para ir por ti cada noche, tú deberías darme tus servicios gratis y frecuentemente _— _le exigió apretándolo aun más contra la muralla _— _el de ojos azules sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, eso sólo significaba que ahora sería el prostituto personal de Lehnsherr, sólo con su cuerpo podría comprar su silencio. Sabía que sufriría, pero el ya sabía mucho del dolor, el ya había estado en el infierno una vez o ¿quizás nunca había logrado salir?

_— _ Gracias _— _las palabras salieron torpemente de su boca, no alcanzó a decir mucho más cuando un fuerte golpe en el abdomen lo hizo doblarse por la mitad. A continuación, bruscamente Erik lo hizo ponerse de rodillas, jalándolo del cabello lo obligó a meter su erecta virilidad en su boca. Charles realmente lo odiaba, se sentía asqueado y débil, tenía frío y sollozaba cada vez que el mayor golpeaba más duro en lo profundo de su garganta.

Al terminar su trabajo, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie, todo daba vueltas, se había oscurecido a su alrededor y comenzó a escuchar los sonidos más lejanos, como si no estuviera viviendo nada de aquello. Se estaba desvaneciendo, no logró decir nada cuando su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el frío suelo, golpeándose fuertemente.

Lehnsherr se dio vuelta ante el ruido de la caída, y al verlo en el suelo no supo que hacer, al pensarlo unos segundos se aproximó a ver al menor, su plan era despertarlo bruscamente, pero al verlo tan frágil, algo de él se conmovió.

Lo movió suavemente, y, a continuación, lo tomó entre brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Se dio cuenta que el joven era bastante liviano, luego al mover un poco su ropa también observó que sus huesos se notaban en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Al poner más atención, se quedó mirando la pálida piel de Xavier, su rostro estaba demacrado y grandes ojeras marcaban sus ojos, le acarició sus suaves cabellos. En esos momentos se sentía una bestia, sabía que la condición del más joven era su culpa, era un ser despreciable. Pero necesitaba la venganza, por su culpa lo perdió todo, hasta a su familia.

Cuando al fin, a los pocos minutos, Charles volvió en sí, se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba, ocasionando un nuevo mareo, ante la mirada de odio por parte de Erik, quien estaba en el debate entre lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer.

_—_ Charles prepárate esta noche, pagaré por ti y haré cosas que ni te imaginas _— _al decir eso Lehnsherr se sintió asqueado de si mismo, mucho más al observar la reacción que provocaron sus palabras en el más joven. Quien se fue rápido del lugar, dejando atrás una mirada de profundo miedo mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Esa noche Erik Lehnsherr decidió ir con su amigo y socio Anthony Stark. Este último se encontraba nervioso y expectante con visitar la Sanctum Sanctorum, si bien estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo con hombres, incluso en algunas ocasiones se había involucrado con Erik, era muy distinto ir a un lugar así. Se mostraba serio frente a lo que veía, pero estaba encantado, sólo que disimulaba para no quedar como un fácil, el mayor no se había dado cuenta que cierto rubio no le quitaba la vista, Steve sentía curiosidad por el castaño, luego se encargaría de acercársele, por ahora debía seguir sirviendo platos de comida. Cuando fue el turno de aproximarse al castaño, este lo quedó mirando de forma seria, lo que Steve no sabía es que por dentro estaba más que nervioso, sintiéndose realmente intimidado por aquel alto rubio, Steve sólo sonrió mientras sus ojos se achinaban y Tony sintió como se le derretía el corazón.

Esa noche, Wade fue como cada día, sólo que esta vez planeaba hablar con Stephen Strange, pues ya era momento de sacar a su niño de aquel lugar, quería darle la felicidad que tanto merecía, una que estaba seguro de lograr.

Tony miraba un tanto aburrido el espectáculo, aún no entendía muy bien como funcionaba el lugar, y en realidad, no podía dejar de ver al rubio con una inocente sonrisa, por alguna razón se había prendado de él. Pero tenía que enfocarse, él estaba ahí para acompañar a su amigo, sabía que era una fecha complicada para Erik, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer, nunca se sabía lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, sabía que su amigo buscaba la paz y temía de cuales fueran sus métodos.

Cuando al fin entendió lo de las subastas, pensó que no sería malo pagar por una noche de placer, ya que con Erik no pasaba nada hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora no había encontrado un hombre que lo complaciera. Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, su cuerpo quemaba por tener a aquel alto y musculoso hombre, quería enredarse en las sábanas con aquel fornido rubio, quien desde hace algo tiempo le estaba dedicando unas miradas bastante interesantes, al parecer la curiosidad era mutua. 

Thor también se había dejado caer esa noche, aunque realmente no sabía si tenía el dinero suficiente para estar con Loki, le apetecía al menor intercambiar algunas palabras en la barra del bar. Loki dejó atrás su frío semblante para recibirlo con una cálida sonrisa mientras extendía una copa guiñándole un ojo, charlaron amenamente.

Cuando comenzó la subasta, Thor lo encontró aún más bello que el fin de semana anterior, y en su interior, los deseos de tenerlo esa noche fueron aún mayores, inclusive, le dieron ganas de no sólo de dormir con él, si no tener los servicios a cabalidad, se sintió pésimo ante el lujurioso pensamiento, más aún cuando Loki le dedicaba una inocente sonrisa a la lejanía.

Esa noche la subasta no estuvo tan animada, Peter Parker fue comprado como todas las noches por Wade Wilson, el resto de los caballeros ni siquiera se molestaron en intentarlo, pues sabían que perderían, pues si noches anteriores no lo habían logrado, ya no importaba quedaban más bellezas por elegir.

Charles fue comprado por el hombre de cabellos cobrizos, su cuerpo temblaba aún más que antes, ya le había advertido de lo que le esperaría esa noche, y sabía que aquellas palabras no habían sido en vano.

_— _Erik tu eres mejor persona que esto _— _dijo Tony tomándolo con cariño del brazo _— _no te conviertas en una bestia, nada de lo que hagas las traerá devuelta _— _expresó el castaño intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. Sabía que Erik no podía ser tan malo, confiaba en que su amigo no caería en lo más bajo, él lo conocía, ese no sería Erik Lehnsherr.

Estaba tranquilo, así que decidió pasar el rato en compañía del rubio, de esa forma Steve fue comprado por Tony, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara y prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada.

Loki estaba tan indiferente como siempre mientras los viejos se lo peleaban, ya parece que se iría con un tipo de aspecto pervertido, cuando escuchó una voz ya conocida ofreciendo aún más. Frente a él Thor lo había comprado otra vez, el rubio miraba con ira a aquel vejestorio que había intentado llevárselo a la cama, Loki sonrió divertido ante tal acción, situación que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Stephen Strange, ya era hora que su dios encontrara a un hombre que lo soportara tal como el tenía a su Everett.

El cuarto de Charles estaba silencioso, el castaño no sabía que hacer dados los acontecimientos de la última vez. Erik esa noche estaba más furioso que nunca, pues se cumplía un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, si bien no la amo nunca, pues era sabido su gusto por los hombres, la apreciaba y lo que más le había dolido era la pérdida de su hija, una pequeñita que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver el mundo, aun recordaba como vio a Magda colgada de un árbol, como desesperado abrió su vientre esperando que el bebé que estaba por nacer aun estuviera vivo en su vientre, pero lo único que se encontró fue a una niña ya sin signos de vida, en sus manos tuvo el cadáver de su querida Nina.

Su esposa se había suicidado por los problemas económicos que habían tenido, todo por culpa de la estafa que los Xavier le habían hecho, la estafa que Charles había planeado. Desde el día que sus mujeres murieron, él les juró venganza ante Dios, tenía planeado matar en vida a aquel joven de aspecto inocente que fue el demonio que le arrebató toda la vida que tenía por delante. Luego iría por su familia, todos los Xavier pagarían sus desgracias.

Lo tomó por los brazos y lo llevó a la cama, Charles no se opuso, el miedo lo paralizaba. Pero cuando el hombre intentó inmovilizarlo atándolo a la cama, su miedo ya no pudo más y entre lágrimas comenzó a preguntar.

_— _¿Por qué a mí? ¿qué te hice para merecer esto? _— _los quejidos se escapaban de su boca.

_— _Tu familia me destruyo, tú me destruiste Charles Xavier. Recuerdas la editorial "Eisenhardt " _— _algo se movió dentro de la mente de Charles al recordarlo, ya había encajado toda la historia y el culpable no era más ni nada menos de su antiguo novio, quien también lo destruyó a él _—_ perdí todo mi dinero y la editorial que con esfuerzo le había costado a mi familia, y sabes, lo que es aún peor, dada la vergüenza y la pobreza, mi esposa embarazada se suicidó. Créeme tu familia y tú, me pagaran cada lágrima _— _expresó lleno de ira golpeando fuertemente la mejilla de Charles.

Mientras lo amarraba y ante la mirada aterrada de Xavier, este último comenzó a recordar la última vez que vio a su novio, quien lo amarró, le tapó los ojos y lo violó, mientras le decía todo lo que había hecho con su familia, el gran robo y como nunca lo había amado. Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, las circunstancias se estaban pareciendo y tenía más miedo que nunca.

_— _Yo no fui, fue Sebastian Shaw. Él era mi novio y el encargado de las finanzas de la editorial Xavier, estafó a mi familia, a ti y a otros socios, huyendo con el dinero _— _hablaba rápido intentando explicar mientras las lágrimas caían _— _te juro que yo no sabía nada, no tuve nada que ver _— _gritaba desesperado.

_—_ ¿Crees que soy imbécil? No te creo ni lo que rezas _—_ gritó Erik aún más molesto, mientras tiraba del pelo del menor, rasguñaba su cuerpo, para a continuación embestirlo sin reparo alguno, lo hacía de forma ruda, consciente del daño que estaba causando.

Charles moría de dolor, de miedo y de tristeza, intento converse a Erik de la verdad, pero este estaba segado por la venganza. El cuerpo y la mente de Charles no dieron abasto y cayó desmayado mientras una terrible fiebre lo consumía

_— _No le digas a mi familia _— _un susurro apenas audible salió de su boca _— _él también me violó _— _quedó inconsciente.

Cuando Erik reaccionó se sintió como un monstruo, bajo su cuerpo estaba el del menor muy destrozado lleno de marcas por la violenta acción. Rápidamente lo desató, pudo notar los cardenales en sus tobillos y muñecas por culpa de los amarres, sentía el calor producto de la fiebre y en su cabeza no se dejaban de repetir las palabras de Charles, como el menor intentó defenderse ¿acaso dijo la verdad?

Era muy tarde, ya se había vengado pero su corazón no se sentía más liviano, sino todo lo contrario. Salió corriendo del lugar, sentía asco y culpa, no sintió bienestar al ver en todo su esplendor la fragilidad de Charles, la ira lo había cegado, ni siquiera podía recordar bien todo lo que le había hecho al menor, comenzó a llorar mientras corría a su casa, sólo sabía algo, jamás le diría a la familia Xavier de la nueva vida de Charles.


	6. Capítulo 6

Tony iba ansioso a la habitación, el menor de ojos somnolientos lo seguía con una enorme sonrisa, pero ambos lo sabían, entre ellos solo se respiraba pasión, se desnudaban con los ojos y vibraban de ansias por tener sexo, aunque claramente Tony intentaba disimularlo mientras Steve era más que obvio, aunque de una forma sumamente adorable.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, no hubo palabras, se fundieron en un beso, donde sus lenguas jugueteaban de una forma excepcional, de hecho, Tony no recordaba nunca en su vida haber besado de esa forma tan descarada, aunque no negaba que con Erik habían tenido una que otra noche de placer inigualable. Al pensar en su amigo, su libido disminuyó y de inmediato recordó la verdadera razón del porque estaba en un lugar como ese, él no había ido al burdel por simple placer, estaba ahí para cuidar a su amigo, hacer que desistiera de aquella estúpida venganza.

Se levantó de golpe mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, no podía dejarlo cometer una idiotez, sabía que luego se arrepentiría, Erik no era malvado por naturaleza solo su miserable vida lo había llevado a cometer actos atroces, pero nada se compararía con lo que intentaría esa noche, así que sin previo aviso salió corriendo de la habitación, rogando porque Erik no le hubiera dado más que un susto al heredero de los Xavier.

Steve salió detrás de él sin entender que había hecho mal, en uno de los pasillos vieron como Erik iba corriendo del lugar, su cara estaba descompuesta y las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Sólo le dedico unos segundos a Tony, más que nada para gritarle que lo dejara solo, aunque Tony lo trató de detener Erik se escabulló dándole un empujón, mientras Steve de mala cara sostuvo al castaño y le susurro que era mejor dejarlo solo, que a veces era lo mejor, Tony asistió con la cabeza y lo siguió a la habitación, tenía miedo de lo que hubiera hecho Erik, pero tampoco confiaba lo suficiente en Steve como para pedirle que fueran a ver al menor de los Xavier.

Sacándole un gritito Steve se lo puso al hombro y lo llevó a la habitación, lo lanzó con cuidado sobre la cama y a los pocos segundos se puso a ahorcajas sobre él, sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero haría que Tony olvidara todas las preocupaciones, de seguro con algunos besos y algo de buen sexo no pensaría en aquel tipo del pasillo y sólo pensaría en él, pues al rubio no le gustaba para nada que mientras pagaba una noche para disfrutar con su cuerpo, su mente estuviera pensando en otro.

Steve supo muy bien que debía hacer, comenzó por besos en el cuello y mordisqueo de forma juguetona el lóbulo derecho del otro, lentamente comenzó a descender por el torso, hasta llegar a una zona peligrosa, donde no lo dudo un segundo y le regalo un placer incomparable, el castaño temblaba debido a la excitación y el orgasmo producido.

En otra de las habitaciones, Wade Wilson se arrodillaba ante el pequeño castaño, para pedirle que se fueran juntos, le rogaba por una oportunidad, por unir sus vidas, de cierta forma le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, aunque legalmente aquello no fuera posible. Peter Parker lo miraba incrédulo y sin pensarlo más se lanzó a su cuello, llorando de felicidad, se sentía abrumado por las sensaciones y quizás algo estúpido, pero algo dentro de él ya amaba a Wade, necesitaba tenerlo en su vida, quería formar una nueva etapa con él. Pero también tenía dudas, más bien curiosidad.

— Amor — se sonrojó al decir aquella palabra en voz alta — ¿por qué te interesaste en mí? Un simple huérfano que nunca habías visto, ¿Cuándo aquí hay muchos más lindos y mejores que yo? — eso último lo dijo algo avergonzado mientras jugueteaba con sus manitos.

— Porque a ti te conozco desde hace años — le dio un juguetón golpecito en la nariz — aunque parece que tu no lo recuerdas ¿o quizás nunca notaste mi existencia? — hizo como que pensaba mientras Parker comenzaba a sentirse preocupado — trabajaba con tu tío, a penas supe que te habías quedado huérfano te busqué por todas partes, quería ayudarte tal como él lo había hecho conmigo, pero me enamoraste, no estaba en mis planes fue amor a primera vista — lo quedó mirando mientras los ojos de Peter se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez, estaba realmente conmocionado pues el sentía lo mismo por el mayor, era como si el destino los hubiera unido, se fundieron en un beso uno lleno de cariño, mientras se daban palabras de amor.

Acto seguido ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, de esos que se recuerdan hasta el último día de vida, se dieron un beso más, pero uno de esos que sólo entregan amor, esa noche no hubo sexo, pero si otras demostraciones de afecto, porque estaban destinados, sus cuerpos se conocían y sus almas ansiaban saber cada pedacito de la vida del otro. Peter se durmió sobre torso del mayor, quien con sumo cuidado velaba sus sueños mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su niño, de su gran amor, aquel que sin saber le dio una pequeña esperanza, aquel niño que, sin recordarlo, en el peor día de su vida, cuando su vida se estaba yendo directo a la mismísima mierda lo había consolado con un dulce abrazo y con tiernas palabras, dándole esperanza, un motivo por el cual seguir.

Parker despertó sobresaltado, asustando al mayor, quien rápidamente lo acunó entre sus brazos.

— Lo acabo de recordar, yo te conocía — expresó Peter con una amplia sonrisa

— Si cariño, me conociste en el peor día de mi vida, uno en el cual pensaba acabar con todo, incluso conmigo mismo — susurró bajito — pero gracias a ti seguí adelante, tu fuiste mi pequeño ángel — no hablaron más, mientras se abrazaban y poco a poco comenzaban a quedarse dormidos sin soltarse ni siquiera aun centímetro.

En otra de las habitaciones Thor y Loki se besaban con locura, poco a poco las prendas comenzaron a salirse de su lugar, quedando esparcidas de forma aleatoria por el suelo, pero a quien le importaba. Esas bocas y esos cuerpos, ansiaban el contacto físico más que cualquier cosa, se pedían a gritos, se añoraban pero se daban su tiempo para disfrutar, como dos hombres maduros que eran, nadie habló, no fue necesario, sólo las miradas bastaban para saber que ambos habían tomado una decisión que les podría costar esta nueva amistad que habían forjado, pero el deseo era más fuerte, a veces es mejor cruzar las barreras en vez de pensar tanto.

Loki se sentía a gusto por primera vez, esto era realmente distinto al trabajo habitual, cada roce le producía un placer que nunca antes había sentido, sonreía, miraba y disfrutaba, cada célula de su cuerpo necesitaba de Thor, este por otro lado estaba en éxtasis, sólo había compartido lecho con su difunda esposa y nunca pensó que volvería a sentir el placer que por esos momentos lo recorrían.

Loki lo llevo hasta la cama y lo tumbó bajo su cuerpo, recorrió el torso de otro, dando pequeños besos, pasando su lengua y jugueteando con las zonas sensibles del otro. Apuró la intensidad de sus caricias y tomó posesión de sus caderas, para luego acariciar las nalgas y buscar aquel lugarcito para comenzar la acción, sólo disfrutaba esperando el momento indicado para comenzar la acción, justo cuando el azabache se disponía a entrar en la cavidad, las piernas y brazos del rubio hicieron rápido y brusco movimiento, dejándolo a él sobre la cama.

Thor sonrió y rápidamente comenzó a juguetear con la entrada de Loki, quien se deshacía ante aquellas caricias.

— Hoy bebé, tú disfrutarás — le susurró haciendo que Loki sintiera una corriente eléctrica por la espalda. Luego de eso, ambos se dedicaron a sentir placer, para terminar, durmiendo abrazados, ambos con una sonrisa que nadie les quitaría del rostro, ya tendrían tiempo de conversar.

A la mañana siguiente Loki despertó y se sonrojó al pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, él nunca había sido penetrado, sólo con Thor podía ser otro y disfrutar de la vida. Thor no soporto más hacerse el dormido y se puso a reír al ver al gran hombre a su lado todo avergonzado, se acercó a su cuerpo a hacerle cosquillas mientras pregunto:

— ¿Eras virgen verdad?—realmente no le importaba si el otro le negaba, pero había algo en él que le decía que Loki era un dominante con todos, pero a ese dios sólo él podía domarlo.

— Sabías que eres un odioso —Loki ya le hablaba con confianza, mientras se giraba en la cama para no tener que admitir que lo habían descubierto, sólo con el rubio podía entregarse de esa manera. No hablaron más, pero Thor se dedicó mucho tiempo a juguetear y hacer sonrojar al menor, que después de todo era un gruñón adorable.

A la mañana siguiente Wade fue junto a Peter Parker a hablar con Strange, era un tema delicado y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría el dueño del burdel, pues se sabía que era sumamente aprensivo con sus niños, que eran como sus hijos. Este estaba junto a Everett, quien no le despego la mirada cuando la pareja en cuestión se le acerco.

— Señor Strange, le imploro que me venda a Peter — Parker lo quedó mirando, él no era un objeto que pudiera comprar, no al menos de esa manera — estoy enamorado de él — comenzó a explicarse Wilson sin fijarse en la cara que ponía Parker — quiero que estemos juntos, no soporto que siga en este lugar alejado de mí, se lo doy todo, pero por favor déjelo ser libre — terminó de pedir Wade, mientras se agachaba a hacer una reverencia.

— Parker este idiota de aquí que al parecer cree que te tengo obligado o algo así, además de ser un viejo pervertido, ¿te está obligando? — preguntó Strange serio mientras Everett lo abrazaba.

— Sólo es idiota — respondió Parker con una sonrisa para luego darse un codazo al mayor — Wade yo entré aquí porque quise, no soy esclavo de los señores Stephen y Everett, más bien ellos ahora son como mis tutores, sólo le estás pidiendo permiso ya que no tengo padres — le explicó el menor, al parecer Wade no le había entendido del todo — y si Stephen, quiero estar con él.

—De verdad quiero estar con él, prometo nunca hacerlo sufrir — interrumpió Wade mientras Stephen soltó un suspiro mientras se recargaba en su novio.

— Everett trae una copa y celebremos esta unión, nuestro Peter no encontró lo mejor pero algo es algo. Llama a sus hermanos — pidió Strange mientras Everett iba de mala gana, ya se lo cobraría — escucha bien Wilson, ninguno de mis niños está aquí obligado, no me confundas con esos asquerosos burdeles de mala muerte. Mis joyas pueden irse cuando quieran o vivir aquí sin tener clientes, se lo que hablan y todo es mentira, nosotros somos una familia — lo miró fijo mientras Wade se sentía mal por sus palabras empleadas — no me debes pagar nada, pero a cambio te pido que lo cuides, es un buen hombre y ha pasado por mucho, merece ser feliz — luego le dio un abrazo al pequeño y un apretón de manos a Wade, su misión era esa, ayudar a sus niños a tener un trabajo y ganar dinero, cuidarlos.

— Señor Stephen, ¿puedo seguir viniendo a trabajar — tanto Stephen como Wade abrieron los ojos, ante las palabras del menor, sobre todo su pareja no entendía que rayos pasaba.

— Te lo prohíbo — gritó Wade de forma posesiva.

— No por las noches — Peter explicó sonrojándose — en el día, me gustaría seguir ayudando a mis hermanos, no quiero dejar de verlos — se explicó el menor.

Al terminar de hablar los mayores entendieron a Peter, comprendiendo lo bondadoso y buena persona que era, ambos aceptaron. Peter seguiría en el día con sus amigos que ya eran como su familia en la ciudad, y por las tardes y noches, junto al amor de su vida. No daba más de felicidad, la misma que compartieron todos los hombres de la casa Sanctum Sanctorum al enterarse de las buenas nuevas.

— Eres bueno Stephen, te amo — pronunció Everett aferrándose al cuello de su novio. Luego se besaron, se amaban desde hace tantos años. El amor que se profesaban era inigualable, quedaron abrazos al fin pudiéndose dormir cerca de la madrugada.

Cuando Steve se dio cuenta que Charles no estaba en la celebración, fue a verlo a su habitación y quedó descolocado. Lo encontró realmente mal como nunca, se acercó al castaño quien le dedico una falsa sonrisa y le pidió que no le contara a nadie, luego de eso lo excusó con el resto y durante todo el día lo cuidó, al menos bajando la temperatura que lo consumía.

El rubio estaba preocupado, había visto las marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos, junto a los diversos cardenales por su cuerpo, había algo de sangre en la cama. Sabía que Charles había pasado la noche con el hombre que su Tony conocía, estaba enojado, quería toparse con aquel maldito bastardo que estaba haciendo sufrir a su amigo, pero por ahora no se dejaría llevar por la ira, lo primero era el bienestar de Charles, luego buscaría respuestas y estaba seguro de que Tony tenía mucho que decir.

Charles no pudo trabajar ningún día de la semana, la fiebre lo consumía y el parecer todo su cuerpo dolía. Stephen tenía sospechas del cobrizo con el cual había pasado la última noche antes de ponerse así de mal, pero cuando le preguntó a Charles negó enérgicamente. El dueño del burdel no podía levantar acusaciones si la principal víctima negaba la participación del hombre, no podía arriesgarse a crearle mala fama a su casa, pero si llegaba a comprobar sus sospechas, ese hombre estaría muerto, él y su Eve se asegurarían de aquello, nadie se metía con sus niños.

Todos los hermanos se turnaron para cuidarlo, aunque principalmente lo hizo Parker. Charles se negó a alguna medicina y sólo recibía un poco alimento, lentamente parecía mejorar o al menos eso creían. Steve por su lado no había obtenido respuesta alguna, paseó por la ciudad, pero ni rastros del castaño, sólo vio a Erik un par de veces y parecía un muerto en vida, estaba pálido con grandes marcas violáceas bajo los ojos, se veía muy demacrado.

El domingo hizo un buen día, Stephen pensó que para el paseo dominical acostumbrado, sería bueno llevar a Charles para que tomara un poco de sol. Éste aceptó, aunque por dentro se temblaba de miedo al pensar en ver al dueño del dolor que llevaba dentro, al menos viéndolo y sin rastros de su familia hasta el momento, sabría que aún la familia Xavier no se sabía nada de su actual profesión.

Steve a lo lejos vio a Tony, se fue a charlar con él, más bien a sacarse las dudas que tenía. Charles se había quedado al cuidado de Warren y Peter Maximoff, ambos mocosos intentaban levantarle el ánimo, hablando estupideces mientras lo llenaban de mimos.

Erik llegó a su puesto, de inmediato vio a su amigo hablando animadamente con un hombre del burdel, y temió lo peor, que Charles estuviera por ahí. No tardó ni un minuto en cruzar miradas con el castaño, quien lo miró aterrado, y ante los ojos del mayor, se desmayó, causando gran conmoción.

Tony, Steve y Erik corrieron a ver al castaño, quien al caer dejo a vistas de todas las horribles marcas que aún no se borraban en su cuerpo, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Erik ya se estaba explicando, como si la culpa necesitara liberarse.

— Yo fui — todos se quedaron congelados mirándolo — por mi culpa está en estas condiciones. Perdón, perdón, perdón — no dejaba de salir aquella palabra de su boca mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Nadie se movía, fueron minutos de total estupefacción, sólo Tony intentó levantar a su amigo mientras Bucky hacía lo suyo por Charles.

Erik sintió dolor en su mejilla, al enfocar bien se dio cuenta que era Stephen quien le había propinado un golpe, mandándolo al suelo y venía por más, si es que no hubiera sido detenido por Everett, quien no dejaba de mirar lleno de veneno, al igual que todos los hermanos de Sanctum Sanctorum, quienes al parecer querían su cabeza.

—Por favor, permítanme redimir mis culpas, déjenme cuidarlo — se arrodilló ante todos — déjenme velar por Xavier, debo asumir mis culpas y remediar el dolor que he causado — Stephen estaba furioso, no sabía que responder, por un lado, Charles se estaba haciendo una carga para los hermanos y mala fama para su burdel, pero por otro, no sabía si lo dejaba en buenas manos. Pero también sabía que Charles necesitaba a su verdugo, era algo tóxico y retorcido, pero aunque le doliera estaba seguro que así eran las cosas.

al pobre muchacho, pero también Erik se veía tan desesperado que le daban ganas de ayudarlo.

— Por favor, se lo ruego también en nombre de mi amigo. Él necesita esto y Xavier también, me comprometo a vigilarlo, velar que esté con los mejores cuidados, le doy mi palabra — Tony intervino seguro.

— Y yo me asegurare que Anthony cumpla, yo estaré al pendiente de Charles — ahora fue el turno de Steve para interrumpir — sabía de esto desde el comienzo — bajó la mirada avergonzado pues se lo había escondido al resto de los hermanos — pero se que Charles lo necesita, sólo quien le causó gran dolor lo puede ayudar — respondió seguro. Finalmente, Stephen y Everett aceptaron recelosos.

Desde ese día Erik comenzaría a enmendar sus culpas, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para obtener su perdón, pero también la verdad, saber quien era el verdadero culpable. . . 


	7. Capítulo 6

Erik depositó suavemente en su cama el maltratado cuerpo del joven Xavier, cada vez que lo veía se le oprimía el pecho, él era una bestia para haberlo dejado de esa forma, no pudo evitar apretar los puños de rabia hasta hacerse sangrar.

Tony y Steve lo seguían en silencio por atrás, sentían el dolor en la atmósfera y si bien no querían incomodar, tampoco los dejarían solos en una situación tan complicada. Erik les pidió ir por un médico, lo primero sería saber la gravedad del asunto, mientras los hombres iban por un médico de la ciudad, el decidió arropar bien al castaño, se detuvo un instante a acariciar su suave pelo y a continuación, sus pómulos marcados, Charles respiraba agitado y de vez en cuando se quejaba, algo dolía y a Erik se le partía el alma, su difunta esposa nunca hubiera avalado un comportamiento tan aberrante, y más, si era verdad lo que el joven Xavier había dicho en último momento.

Al cabo de una hora, llegaron junto al nuevo médico en la ciudad T’Challa Udaku, quien amablemente entendió la situación, es más, ni sabía que existían ese tipo de burdeles, que, aunque, sin decirle a los hombres en la habitación le pareció una idea más que interesante, un lugar que muy pronto le apetecía visitar dada la necesidad que tenía desde hace un tiempo, una sed que necesitaba calmar.

Les comentó que Charles estaba malnutrido, y con una leve infección en las heridas, las cuales le provocaban fiebre y dolor. Erik ahogó un chillido cuando el médico dejo al descubierto las mordidas y moretones en el torso del joven. Dejó un par de hierbas e indicaciones estrictas como paños húmedos para bajar la fiebre y la inflamación, junto a que bebiera liquido abundante. Dejó una dieta nutritiva y descanso, prometiendo realizar más visitas para monitorear su avance.

Aceptó tomar un té junto a Steve y Tony, pues Erik se había quedado en la habitación del menor, no se quería despegar por ningún segundo y ante cualquier quejido acudía rápidamente a ver cuál podría ser el origen de la dolencia.

Estaban animadamente conversando del funcionamiento de la ciudad, cuando llegó Bucky, quien quedó perplejo, no podría creer que estuviera frente a un viejo amigo de infancia, quien sin importar nada se lanzó a abrazarlo de una forma más que cariñosa, los hombres presentes no entendían nada, con la mirada exigían una explicación.

— Bucky al fin te encuentro — dijo el moreno realmente emocionado, y sin que nadie lo imaginara, este se agachó hasta depositar un casto beso en los labios del más bajito, quien se sonrojo al acto.

— T’Challa ¿qué diablos haces aquí? — se apenó en el acto, estaba confundido y negando con la cabeza comenzó a preguntar por la situación de Charles, la verdadera razón de su visita, no negaba que se sentía cohibido pues el médico no dejaba de mirarlo de forma insistente.

Antes de que T’Challa hiciera más preguntas o algo similar, Bucky salió corriendo con la excusa de que debía trabajar, aunque tampoco estaba mintiendo del todo.

T’Challa preguntó dónde vivía Bucky, ya que esta vez no se le escaparía, necesitaba saber que había pensado años atrás, y porqué había huido para nunca volver a verlo. Gracias a la información brindaba se convenció de visitar el burdel, así que por esa noche ya tenía planes, iría a la casa sanctum sanctorum y averiguaría que había pasado, y por sobre todo, quería saber cómo su tierno Bucky había terminado como un codiciado hombre de placer, una realidad que realmente lo ponía celoso.

Cuando Tony se fue, Erik se quedó solo y atormentado por todo lo que había hecho, y por el estado de Charles, nunca pensó lo que en realidad estaba haciendo y claramente había tomado las peores decisiones de su vida. Se dejó llorar un par de veces, pero sin dejar de descuidar al pequeño, cambiaba sus paños húmedos, le frotaba medicina y en las heridas, y por sobre todo, mantenía el calor del joven. Esa noche poco durmió, ante el mínimo quejido se ponía en alerta y aplicaba los cuidados necesarios.

Mientras en la casa sanctum sanctorum T’Challa mirada deseoso la tarima de las subastas, y apenas comenzó la Bucky, se puso en alerta, esperó a las apuestas, hasta cuando ya estaba prácticamente seguro de que se iría con un hombre mayor y de aspecto desagradable, él hizo su oferta y ganó, siendo felicitado por Strange, incluso regalándole un copa de cortesía. Barnes estaba nervioso, mordía su labio.

Cuando fueron a la habitación, Bucky lo hizo entrar apurado y luego sin mirarlo decidió hablarle de una vez por todo, para terminar con su tortura, con una situación que nunca pensó en vivir, pues por algo había huido unos años atrás.

— T’Challa ¿qué quieres? — dijo rápido y pensando en terminar con el asunto.

— Quiero saber ¿por qué hace un par de años, cuando vivimos nuestra primera vez, nunca te volví a ver? Para huir como un ladrón, que terminó vendiendo su cuerpo al mejor postor — T’Challa ya no mantuvo la compostura, y mientras decía esas palabras llenas de veneno, lo tomó furioso por los hombros y le dedico una mirada tan colérica que congelaría a cualquiera.

— Porque tú fuiste un imbécil — así fue como Bucky se puso a llorar, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Cómo el siguiente día a la primera noche que habían hecho el amor, se había enterado de Ororo, su prometida. Situación que le rompió el corazón y lo obligó a abandonar su antigua ciudad.

Nunca estuvo en sus planes dedicarse a la prostitución, pero no le había quedado otra alternativa, no cuando no tenía dinero ni siquiera para comer, era eso o ser violado en un callejón.

— Por favor — T’Challa se apoyó en su hombro — explícame que sucedió, que hice mal — comenzó a rogar el moreno — no sabes como sufrí al no volver a encontrarte, como mi cuerpo lleva años extrañándote — levantó la mirada, mirándolo fijamente — pero amor yo nunca me rendí, sabía que te encontraría mi vida — sin aviso y siendo totalmente sincero se acercó con cautela hasta sus labios.

— ¡Mientes! — le gritó Bucky tragándose sus lágrimas — yo solo fui un juguete para despedir tu soltería, no seas hipócrita — Bucky rompió a llorar, ya no sabía que pensar. Una herida que creyó cerrada se había vuelto a abrir, doliendo enormemente.

— Amor, yo rechacé esa propuesta y me fui de mi casa, fui a buscarte para que juntos buscáramos una nueva vida pero tú ya no estabas, pero no me rendí, te he buscado por estos tres años, en cada pueblo y ciudad, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver — y así fue como T’Challa le dedicó una sonrisa aún con los ojos húmedos y Bucky se lanzó a sus brazos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, realmente Dios no era tan cruel como lo había pensado en todos estos años, como intentó llenar el vacío de su corazón con distintos hombres, como vendió su cuerpo por necesidad, pero que terminó siendo una actividad que lo alejó de aquellos oscuros pensamientos en los cuales sólo había sido un estúpido juguete para el amor de toda su vida.

Luego de una confesión llena de dolor, donde al fin habían aclarado un malentendido que realmente los había hecho sufrir a ambos, sus cuerpos se necesitan, y al estar juntos por una segunda vez, se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos tenían mejor memoria que sus mentes, se acariciaban de una forma que ya sabían, jugueteaban y se entregaban.

T’Challa nuevamente estaba con alguien, y aunque le apenaba pensarlo, en realidad nunca había sido infiel pues siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a encontrar al amor de su vida. Bucky pudo dar cuenta que todo lo que había sentido con cada hombre que se había acostado no fue más que una ilusión, pues sólo T’Challa podía hacer estremecer su cuerpo de aquella forma.

Pasaron de la lujuria y pasión desatada, a una acción llena de amor, donde se notaba que lo ellos sentían era de verdad, al parecer un hilo rojo los unía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Esa noche T’Challa no preguntó por el trabajo del castaño, y él tampoco quiso aclarar algunos puntos, estaban exhaustos y las palabras sólo sobrarían, así que se abrazaron y besaron como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y sólo ellos estaban disfrutando de todas las pasiones mundanas que se merecían.

Los días pasaron lento para Erik, y más estando frente al castaño, quien no se dignaba a despertar, trató de mantenerlo hidratado y le dio todos los cuidados que pudo, necesitaba verlo bien otra vez. Los muchachos del burdel iban todos los días a visitar y le llevaban algo de comida, pues por más que insistieran, él no se le quería despejar ni un segundo, quería ser el primero en verlo apenas despertara.

Estaba durmiendo incómodamente en la silla, cuando sintió un ruido y vio como el castaño despertaba abruptamente, abriendo sus verdes ojos, sin embargo, al verlo frente a él, su expresión paso inmediatamente al miedo, abrazó su cuerpo y tembló, no entendía nada. Erik se le acercó sigiloso, intento acariciarlo, pero al ver la negativa del otro, desistió, y desde lejos le habló.

— Charles perdón — dijo mientras se arrodillaba, ante los ojos atónitos del otro — por favor, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero al menos déjame enmendar mi error de alguna forma, te prometo que nunca revelare tu secreto a la familia Xavier — Charles que estaba entendiendo un poco más la situación, suspiro aliviado — ahora por favor descansa, iré por comida, necesitas alimentarte luego de tres días inconsciente.

Cuando volvió Charles no mencionó palabra alguna, lo miraba desconfiado y lleno de dolor, y pese a que al comienzo lo ignoró cuando el mayor intentó darle alimento, este con paciencia lo intentó e intentó hasta que Charles aceptara un par de cucharadas.

Así continuó la relación los siguientes días, donde Charles no hablaba, ni siquiera con los muchachos del burdel o con el médico, Erik lo intentaba alimentar todo el día hasta que este aceptara un par de bocados y luego solo se quedaba en su habitación sentado, mirando el suelo avergonzado. Sin embargo, Charles se dio cuenta que si él hacía el mínimo movimiento este lo miraba asustado para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, lo acompañaba al baño sin siquiera tocarlo y cada vez que lo intentó Charles lo miró con miedo lo que sólo provocada aún más dolor en Erik. 

Charles sólo quería llorar, volver a su antigua vida, ni siquiera eso, quería estar solo, no quería pensar, pues por un lado odiaba a Erik, ya que jamás olvidaría todo el infierno que le había hecho pasar, y por otro, le enternecía la dedicación que este le daba, cuidaba cada uno de sus pasos, cada acción, veía el arrepentimiento en el mayor.

Una de las noches escucho cuando Tony, quien al parecer era un buen amigo de Erik, lo regañaba indignado.

— Erik por el amor de Dios, deja de herirte y descansa un poco, estás agotado, tus ojeras te delatan, necesitas dormir bien y reponerte para seguir cuidando a Charles. Pues no ganas nada enfermándote de esta forma — al terminar la frase Stark se giró a tocar su cara, ya que al parecer su amigo tenía fiebre.

— Tony te agradezco todo, pero no te metas en mi vida, yo necesito devolverle el bienestar a Charles y sólo yo debo pagar por mis pecados. Stark hazme el favor de irte, necesito ir a darle de comer a Charles. Gracias por la comida — acto seguido dejó perplejo a su amigo y se fue a la habitación a paso lento, estaba al límite de su agotamiento físico, después de todo, llevaba más de una semana durmiendo en una silla, y con suerte, un par de horas.

Cuando Charles lo vio entrar, por primera vez lo miro con atención y se dio cuenta de la verdad que había en las palabras de Stark. Pues Erik se veía demacrado, bajo sus ojos había una sombra negra y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, como si tuviera fiebre. Lehnsherr al darse cuenta de estar siendo observado, bajó la mirada y luego se le acercó sin palabra alguna a alimentarlo, Charles en un susurro le comentó que ya podía comer solo, ante lo cual Erik sólo le pasó la bandeja y se fue a sentar a su silla, en su posición habitual.

En medio de la noche Charles se despertó ante una tos que no cesaba, levantó la vista y no vio a nadie en la silla, pero la tos seguía en el lugar, bajo la mirada y se encontró con Erik tirado en el suelo y tosiendo de forma estruendosa. Se levantó, notando que sus heridas ya no dolían, y al parecer, varios moretones ya estaban de ese color café, cómo cuando están a punto de desaparecer.

Movió suavemente la cara de Erik, hasta que este despertó un poco asustando, al verlo frente a él se levantó de golpe, provocándose un mareo, luego intentó enfocar para ver que estaba sucediendo realmente.

— Lehnsherr te estás congelado, tienes fiebre, ve a dormir a cama, por favor — le dijo Charles apenado, no le gustaba ver la mayor tan débil, es más nunca pensó que eso sería posible.

— No tengo más camas en esta casa, no te preocupes ve a acostarte antes que te congeles, perdón por el susto — dijo Erik acomodándose nuevamente en su ya habitual silla, mostrando una mueca de dolor, al parecer su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

Charles no sabe que pasó por su cabeza, pero tomó la manga del mayor y la tiró, para luego indicarle con la cabeza la cama en el centro de la habitación y susurró un “_la compartimos"_luego de eso Erik fue sigiloso al lugar indicado, cada uno se acostó con cuidado de no tocarse ni por casualidad, y lentamente se fueron relajando hasta caer profundamente dormidos, al parecer ambos necesitaban un buen descanso.

Erik despertó cuando sintió un leve movimiento a su lado, y fue testigo de cómo Charles buscaba calor en su pecho en una helada madrugada, el sólo lo recibió y aunque no quería tocarlo, su mano por inercia se fue a acariciar su cabello, y en este acto volvió a caer rendido en un sueño reparador.


	8. Capítulo 7

Cuando Charles se despertó lo primero que vio a escasos centímetros de su cara, fue el rostro de Erik. Acto seguido dio un chillido asustado, acababa de soñar con lo que él le había hecho unas noches atrás.

Lehnsherr inmediatamente se despertó y miró preocupado al castaño, quien le dedicó una gélida mirada, mientras un par de lágrimas se le escapaban. No podía sentirse algo inseguro, algo asustado y sobre todo atormentado con todo lo que había ocurrido.

— Quiero dejar tu casa ahora — fue todo lo que dijo el menor, para girarse hacia la ventana, no le apetecía estar ni un segundo más al lado de la persona que actualmente le había hecho daño, pues nada superaría lo que su novio le había hecho en el pasado, definitivamente aquello había sido la peor de las traiciones, su dolor más grande.

— Dame unos minutos y te acompaño — sólo eso respondió Erik, para levantarse mientras tosía. Era un mal día no se sentía para nada bien, sin embargo, no se quejaba, luego de días de dormir en una silla, una cama había hecho la diferencia y definitivamente, eso se lo debía agradecer a Charles, que pese a la forma en la cual se había comportado, el castaño le había dado una oportunidad.

Juntos se fueron sin conversación alguna, mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban a algunos centímetros de distancia, ni siquiera se rozaban. Uno estaba triste y dolido, y él otro, tenía tanto asco de sí mismo que no se soportaba, buscaría la forma de que Charles lo perdonara, se sentía como la basura más grande del mundo, realmente estaba arrepentido.

Tony se encontraba afuera de la casa de su amigo, el cual no se dignaba en abrir, estaba por echar la puerta abajo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al girarse se encontró con la cálida mirada de Steve, ambos insistieron unos minutos más, pero al no haber respuesta, se dieron cuenta que lo más probable es que Charles hubiera vuelto al burdel.

Pese a aún no estar del todo satisfecho, Stark aprovecho la oportunidad de invitar un té al menor, y dado que su casa quedaba cerca, lo invitó a este lugar, aunque en un comienzo con ninguna intención por detrás, o quizás sí, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pues el era Anthony Stark y no le rogaba a nadie.

— Steve ¿qué haces? — dijo entrecortadamente, pues el joven de ojos azules, se encontraba recorriendo su cuello con suaves mordidas, de seguro dejando algunas marcas en el lugar.

— Dándome un placer, no necesitas pagar — dijo Steve despreocupado, pero la reacción del castaño no fue la esperada, que diablos se creía Rogers, él no lo estaba viendo como objeto ni nada por el estilo y no permitiría que el rubio se conceptualizara de esa forma, no le gustaba, quería que se viera como la persona que era.

— ¡Hey Rogers! Yo no te veo como un simple prostituto, si estuviera en mis manos no pagaría por estar contigo nunca más — de inmediato se sintió algo avergonzado de sus palabras, pero si ya se había atrevido era mejor soltarlo todo de una vez — te quiero ver como mi compañero, quiero conocerte Steve —sijo el castaño mientras tomaba el rostro del menor, para luego darle un casto beso.

Era una idea que le rondaba hace unos días, darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener un compañero y de sacar a aquel joven del trabajo que estaba realizando.

— Tú también me gustas, quiero que nos demos la oportunidad — respondió Steve, para devolverse el beso con más pasión.

— Deja el burdel, vente a vivir conmigo — Tony ahora se sentía realmente idiota, eso lo había dicho sin siquiera pensarlo, quería golpearse contra la muralla por precipitar las cosas.

— No puedo amor, perdóname — fue todo lo que dijo Steve para salir del lugar, antes que las lágrimas se aproximaran por salir. El burdel era la única forma que tenía para ayudar en el orfanato, ningún otro trabajo le permitía ganar tanto dinero y él definitivamente se negaba a dejar a los niños a su suerte, él quería rescatarlos de un futuro como el que él vivía.

Pero Steve no terminó de salir de la casa, en medio del patio delantero, Tony lo alcanzó y le cortó la marcha, para abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo acunó en sus brazos y mientras se escondía en su pecho, tranquilamente le pidió una explicación.

El menor procedió a contarle con detalles porque no podía dejar el trabajo y nombro a cada niño que estaba a su cargo, sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar en sus pequeños angelitos.

Pero Anthony se dio cuenta que había una solución y sin pensarlo, le ofreció un trabajo, si bien le explicó que al principio sería difícil, juntos podrían abarcar más en el emprendimiento literario, para así lograr mayores ingresos. La propuesta fue recibida con una sonrisa y lágrimas, Steve jamás pensó que alguien lo quisiera en su vida, y menos, que lo fuera a ayudar de esa forma, siempre pensó que estaría solo, pues quien iba a querer a un prostituto como pareja.

Pero se había equivocado, alguien lo quería y aceptaba su pasado, es más, estaba dispuesto a darle una mano y apoyarlo, le agradeció a los dioses antes de arrojarse nuevamente a los brazos del castaño, no esperaría más esa misma tarde, irían a explicar todo a Strange, y más tarde, al orfanato para presentarle a Tony a sus niños.

Erik dejó a Charles en el burdel, pero antes de irse le ofreció un poco de dinero a Stephen, para que no hiciera trabajar a Xavier. Ante lo cual sólo recibió insultos del dueño del burdel, pues obviamente no haría trabajar a alguien en esas condiciones, Lehnsherr se fue avergonzado y más triste que antes. Aunque, prometió una visita esa noche, para asegurarse que el menor se encontraba en óptimas condiciones y ayudar en lo que se pudiera.

Esa noche en el burdel, se estrenaría la nueva joya de Sanctum Sanctorum, un joven con una belleza realmente exótica y de tímida personalidad, aunque desde el primer momento demostró que se manejaba en el arte de los burdeles, que su timidez no era más que parte del espectáculo, pues traía excelentes recomendaciones de pequeños pueblos, sólo que ahora se había decidido por probar suerte en la gran ciudad.

Warren esa noche no dejo de ver la nueva adquisición, pues era realmente bella, sus manos picaban por tocar a Kurt, por hacerlo suyo.

Esa noche no pasó mucho, excepto que todos en el burdel brindaron por la nueva pareja, Steve y Tony, los cuales se veían muy felices y ansiosos por comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Aunque Stephen no dejó ir a Tony con unas de sus joyas tan rápidamente, le hizo las mismas preguntas que a Wade, pues se tenía que asegurar que el muchacho dejara de sufrir, ya lo había hecho bastante.

Steve dio un suspiro, antes de mirar por última vez lo que había sido su hogar estos últimos años, más que mal, ahí había gente que consideraba como a una familia de verdad.

Erik intentó salir de su casa rumbo al burdel, pero terminó colapsando en el piso de su habitación, esa noche la durmió consumido por la fiebre y la culpa, sus sueños y recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarle. 


	9. Capítulo 8

La semana pasó con tranquilidad en "La casa del placer Sanctum Sanctorum", poco a poco loa vida de los integrantes que iban quedando volvía a la normalidad, de hecho, Charles ya pronto volvería a su trabajo habitual, y no sólo cooperaría en la limpieza como lo había hecho por esos días. Respecto a Lehnsherr no había tenido noticia alguna, tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle a Steve pese a la cercanía que su novio, Tony, tenía con él.

Durante la semana estuvieron entre todos ayudando a Peter Parker, pues si bien el matrimonio como tal no estaba permitido de forma legal, Wade quería hacer algo simbólico con su grupo de amigos más cercanos, para así, formalizar su relación, y de paso, hacer callar a algunos que emitían comentarios desdeñosos de su amor, pues él no estaba para nada avergonzado que su baby boy hubiera sido prostituto. Además, sentía que era una forma de darle apoyo implícito a distintos amigos que eran homosexuales y no se atrevían a vivir su vida bajo esas condiciones por el miedo al que dirán.

La ceremonia sería el día domingo durante todo el día, pasando un lindo día de campo y aprovechando el hermoso clima primaveral, ya que por suerte las pequeñas lluvias habían dado tregua y el ambiente era del todo agradable.

El nuevo, Kurt Wagner, estaba tratando de adaptarse a este nuevo lugar, pero de entrada estaba de maravilla, pero por, sobre todo, había fijado la vista en uno de sus hermanos, que de solo verlo se le hacía agua la boca y como ya se manejaba en el tema, sabía que no le era indiferente al más alto, lo que lo hacía estar más que decidido a jugar. 

Warren estaba ordenando la comida cuando sintió un leve toque en su trasero, se giró divertido y gran fue la sorpresa de ver a Kurt con una amplia sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, al parecer su aspecto tímido no era más que una careta pensó el rubio mientras le seguía el juego.

— Cariño, ya que no hemos tenido un encuentro formal como nuevos hermanos, creo que nos deberíamos conocer más — sugirió Warren.

— Estaría más que encantado, creo que debemos reforzar nuestra amistad —explico divertido el de aspecto aniñado.

Luego de esa breve conversación, juntos fueron a una habitación a conversar, aunque a quien engañaban, esa no fue más que la excusa inicial. Poco a poco se comenzó a sentir el calor en el lugar, para terminar entre arrumacos y algo de sexo, uno que se repetiría más que a menudo.

El sábado por la tarde Thor se acercó al lugar, recibiéndolo un descolocado Stephen, pues si bien había visto al hombre y de lo más cercano con su gruñón favorito, era obvio que a esa hora nadie prestaba sus servicios, la gran mayoría de los hermanos aún se encontraban durmiendo.

Pero Thor necesitaba hablar con Loki, pues le tenía una invitación, de la cual Stephen apenas se enteró aprobó totalmente la asistencia del azabache, es más, le dio la noche libre o al menos eso le hizo entender al rubio, pues aún no se lo comunicaba a Loki, ya que en esos momentos se dirigía a su habitación.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y ante la nula respuesta, entró sin miramiento alguno a una habitación que ya se le estaba haciendo frecuente, pero que lamentablemente le dolía no poder costear todas las noches.

Luego de pensarlo un par de veces, decidió que una buena forma de despertar a quien movía últimamente su vida era con un beso. Suavemente beso su mejilla y ante la nula respuesta se acercó a sus labios y gran fue su sorpresa cuando de los labios del azabache no salió nada más que su nombre "Thor", él sonrió gustoso, nunca imaginó que él era dueño de sus sueños.

A los pocos segundos Loki despertó del todo y se sonrojó de forma alarmante al darse cuenta que no había sido un sueño, y que realmente, era Thor quien estaba frente a él, es más, tanta fue shock, que termino sentado en el suelo recibiendo una carcajada de parte del rubio.

— Lo…Loki — dijo entrecortado producto del ataque de risa — venía a invitarte a cenar esta noche a mi casa, vamos dime que iras — terminó de rogar Thor, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro.

— Thor, sabes que trabajo por las noches — explicó Loki algo apenado — realmente me hubiera encantado poder asistir — terminó con un deje de tristeza. 

Fue en ese momento cuando Thor le explicó que ya había hablado con el dueño del burdel y que, si él no había entendido mal, pues era algo torpe, le habían regalado la noche libre. Si bien Stephen los dejaba descansar, por lo general les pedía que avisaran con anticipación para avisar a los clientes, en ese sentido era muy estricto para no perder la reputación de su local, sólo les permitía ausencias inmediatas en caso de enfermedad. Así que Loki decidió hablar directamente con él, para asegurarse que era verdad lo del día libre, no se quería ilusionar de forma anticipada.

— Loki tienes la noche libre, ve por tú hombre y disfrútalo — dijo el mayor divertido, haciendo insinuaciones a Loki quien no podía ocultar su felicidad. Para Strange era un pago ver por primera vez así de entusiasmado a aquel hombre que llevaba tantos años junto a él, el cual sólo había vivido duros golpes e infelicidad, se alegraba de que por fin pudiera experimentar algo sobre el amor. Él quería que todos sus niños lograran la felicidad, tal como la que el tenía con su amado Everett Ross.

Stephen volvió a la cama, aun podían descansar un poco más antes de comenzar la vida en su burdel, se recostó sobre el pecho de Everett, quien de inmediato comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo.

— Te has vuelto blando — susurró Ross riendo.

— Sólo quiero verlos felices — respondió Stephen acurrucándose aún más.

Everett respondió sonriendo para luego acercarse y darle un tierno beso.

— Por eso te amo, porque lo único que deseas es el bienestar de nuestros niños — ambos se abrazaron llenos de amor.

Loki estaba un poco nervioso, aún no entendía la repentina petición del rubio a su hogar y se le hacía más que difícil pensar en tener que enfrentarse a una niña pequeña, pero de sólo pensar en que hubiera más gente se ponía a temblar.

Para su suerte, sólo se encontró con la alegre Torunn jugando con una muñeca, quien al levantar la vista lo apunto e inmediatamente pronuncio "El hermanito de los caramelos_" _dedicándole una tierna mirada que derritió el corazón de Loki.

Thor explicó que ese día era su cumpleaños y le apetecía pasarlo con sus más cercanos, palabras ante las cuales el corazón de Loki se manifestó, y dado que sus padres se habían ido de viaje, no sólo quiso pasarla con su hija, también había encontrado prudente invitar a su nuevo "amigo" para de cierta forma darse un auto-regalo.

Esa tarde Torunn se hizo muy cercana del azabache, no dejaba de conversarle y hacerle cariño en el cabello, más de alguna vez le dijo que le parecía precioso. Los tres cocinaron una rica cena y un hermoso pastel.

Estaban en la comida y Thor iba a soplar la vela, cuando su hija le explicó que ella también quería expresar un deseo pese a no estar de cumpleaños, ante lo cual sólo recibió una sonrisa y gestos afirmativos a su petición.

— Deseo casarme con el hermanito Loki — dijo la pequeña esbozando una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada de alegría de su padre y una un tanto avergonzada del mencionado.

— Torunn, cariño, para que eso fuera posible tendrías que esperar demasiado, que te parece si mejor pides que papá se case con el hermanito Loki — le explicó Thor de forma paciente, mientras el pobre de Loki no paraba de toser al haberse atorado con su propia saliva producto de las palabras desvergonzadas del mayor.

— Tienes razón papá, sería mucho más rápido y así tendría dos papas. ¡Eres un genio! — finalizó la pequeña convencida, mientras ayudaba a su padre a soplar la vela. Quien no paraba de dedicarle miradas pícaras a Loki, quien para esas alturas estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Ya de noche en la casa Sanctum Sanctorum, Charles pensaba volver a su trabajo, se sentía físicamente bien y psicológicamente hablando, hacía tan bien su papel que nadie se daba cuenta que en realidad estaba destruido. Pensaba que volviendo a trabajar, al menos dejaría de pensar en tanta calamidad, y de cierta forma, su cuerpo olvidaría la última vez que había estado con un hombre. Aunque eso le hizo reír de forma amarga, él por experiencia propia, sabía que nada borraba ese tipo de marcas.

Casi se cae del impacto al darse cuenta de que Erik en último momento lo había comprado nuevamente, viniendo a su cabeza de golpe los peores recuerdos. Stephen lo miró extrañado, ya que estaba desconfiando de Lehnsherr, pero antes de abrirse la subasta le había rogado:

— Strange es la única forma que me escuche de verdad, le juro que no le haré daño.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos en la habitación, Charles de inmediato se comenzó a sacar la ropa, pero sus manos fueron delicadamente tomadas para evitar la acción.

— Ven siéntate, sólo quiero que me escuches — fue lo que dijo Erik, acción que de inmediato fue acatada por él castaño, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor lo que lo hizo dar un trago amargo ante tanta sumisión —fui una bestia contigo, tu no merecías nada, absolutamente nada de eso. Y aunque hubieras sido culpable, la forma en la que me vengue es aberrarte — decía Erik mientras se tomaba el pelo furioso consigo mismo — yo te prometo que no le diré nada, absolutamente nada a tu familia, y te ofrezco salir de este lugar, ayúdame con mi editorial — ofreció mirando al castaño quien tenía la mirada ida y no reaccionaba de forma alguna. Lo que terminó por quebrar a Lehnsherr, quien se arrodilló frente a él rogando perdón, llorando sobre sus piernas — golpéame si quieres, hazme lo mismo, pero por favor vuelve a vivir, vuelve a tener brillo en tu mirada — pedía desesperado, y de un momento a otro comenzó a golpear el suelo con rabia, y fue en ese instante que Charles reaccionó agachándose a su lado y tomando las manos ensangrentadas de Erik.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada extraña, uno pronuncio un "perdón" mientras el otro sólo respondió con un "perdonado", ambos sabían que era una herida difícil de sanar. Luego, se calmaron y quedaron mirando el techo agotados, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero a la vez se hacían compañía. En algún momento de la madrugada ambos fueron consumidos por el sueño, mientras que inconscientemente enlazaban sus manos, lo que no sabían es que este era el principio de algo mejor.

Esa misma noche, Thor abrazaba con esmero al Loki, quien por más que intentaba correrse del lecho, no lograba evitar la proximidad del mayor.

— Thor compórtate, tu hija está en este hogar. Ya basta o me iré a dormir al salón — bufó Loki un tanto molesto por la insistencia de su ¿amigo? No sabía con qué nombre dirigirse a él. Sin que se lo esperara el rubio lo tomó por las caderas y lo giró, de forma que ambos quedaran mirándose.

— Esto es una locura, pero ¿Loki quieres ser mi novio? — preguntó Thor, entregándole una intensa mirada, para demostrar que lo que decía iba en serio.

— E...so es impo...sible idiota —respondió Loki intentando ocultar su alegría por la propuesta, pero también con tristeza pues sabía la imposibilidad de aquello.

— No es imposible, y si no aceptas te haré cosquillas hasta que me des el sí — 

Dicho y hecho, comenzó a atacar al menor quien era muy sensible a esos actos y en medio de risas pronunció un audible sí. Siendo respondido por unos labios ávidos por placer, los cuales a los minutos se detuvieron al sentir un sabor salado, al distanciarse pudo notar las lágrimas en su novio, y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo, mientras le consolaba en silencio. Esa noche durmieron abrazados, al fin tenían una forma de la cual llamarse.


	10. Capítulo 9

— Despierten, despierten papitos — gritaba una emocionada Torunn, mientras saltaba sobre los dos adultos, que se habían dormido entrelazados luego de haber tenido algo de acción.

Loki fue el primero en despertar de un sobresalto ante las palabras de la pequeña castaña, de inmediato se sonrojó ante las palabras dichas, pero por sobre todo al recordar con quien estaba compartiendo lecho. El mayor se tomó su tiempo para desperezarse y de inmediato se acercó a revolver los cabellos de su pequeña hija, luego de eso la tomó en brazos, y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Loki, se fue al salón con la excusa de preparar el desayuno.

El azabache se quedó pensando unos minutos, por un lado, no le cabía más felicidad en el corazón, ya que por primera vez tenía un novio, además, la hija de éste lo consideraba como un padre y eso que apenas se conocían, que les esperaba para después. Pero esto mismo era lo que le asustaba, que diría la gente si se llegaban a enterar, le preocupaba lo que dirían los padres de Thor y por, sobre todo, que pensaría Torunn en unos años más. Se estremeció ante este último pensamiento, inconscientemente se proyectaba toda una vida con el rubio, eso le asustaba pero le gustaba, lo estremecía.

Tuvieron una agradable mañana, llena de risas y juegos. Es más, descubrieron las habilidades de Loki al hacerle un hermoso peinado trenzado a la pequeña Torunn, quien de inmediato le recriminó a su padre que su novio le hacía peinados mil veces mejor que sus intentos de tomados. Laufeyson rio victorioso ante un enfurruñado Thor, el de verdad hacía su mejor intento, pero sus dedos eran muy grandes y torpes.

Se arreglaron y fueron todos juntos a la casa Sanctum Sanctorum ya que Loki se debía preparar para la unión del pequeño Peter. Pero dado que podían llevar a un acompañante, Loki invitó al rubio, quien sonriendo ampliamente aceptó. Aprovecharían la oportunidad, para ir juntos y contarles a todos de una buena vez que eran novios.

Cuando llegaron al recinto, Strange los recibió con una gran sonrisa, ya que avecinaba lo que estaba pasando con su diva. Los hermanos revoloteaban por todos lados preparándose y también embelleciendo a Peter Parker quien no paraba de temblar, pues estaba más que asustado. Ya que de manera formal pasaría a ser la pareja del escritor, inclusive, este le ofreció tomar su apellido, aunque sabía que no sería de manera legal, pero a nivel social esto le daría mucho estatus y lo ayudaría a impulsar su nueva vida.

La pequeña Torunn reía gustosa cada vez que uno de los hermanos se le acercaba a jugar un poco o acariciarla, ella estaba fascinada ayudando a los hombres arreglarse. Thor a lo lejos le miraba sonriente, realmente le gustaba como trataban a su hija. 

— La gente no debiese juzgarlos, ustedes no hacen nada malo. Mira a mi Torunn, ella no tiene ningún prejuicio, son los adultos que le enseñan malas prácticas. Amor, algún día la gente dejará de juzgarlos.

— Cariño, sabes que lo que hacemos no es un trabajo digno — bajó la mirada avergonzado — está bien que yo no me avergüence, pero no es normal lo que hago y no sé si lo de nosotros funcione realmente — su voz salió más dura de lo pensado, sonó realmente frío. Pero Loki tenía miedo, todo estaba yendo muy rápido y eso le asustaba.

Thor lo miró dolido, estaba a punto de marcharse pues el tampoco quería sufrir, mucho menos ilusionar a su niña con una nueva familia.

— Eres un idiota — Stephen que lo había escuchado todo, rompió el silencio — el hombre aquí presente te hace ver la vida de otra forma, sin prejuicios y te ofrece una vida juntos, y tú estúpido — le dio un golpe, Loki hizo una mueca — lo quieres echar a perder — estaba frustrado con la actitud de su tonta diva, Everett se le acercó y lo rodeó por la cintura, intentando calmarlo mientras miraba a Loki y no dejaba de decirle idiota.

— Gracias Stephen por sus palabras, pero no vuelva a poner un dedo sobre mi novio — el tono de Thor fue formal, pero seguía siendo una amenaza, una muy en serio — bueno, a los idiotas no hay que entenderlos, sólo quererlos — la voz del rubio se suavizó mientras levantaba los hombros quitándole importancia.

Everett y Stephen estallaron en una carcajada, mientras Loki quería huir de ahí pues se estaba avergonzado, poniendo más y más rojo.

— Loki, bebé, llevas años en mi casa y lo agradezco, pero es momento que tengas una vida de verdad. Si crees que es la opción correcta te libero de acá, aunque siempre has sido libre. Puedes irte cuando quieras y no le pregunto nada a este imbécil, porque me doy cuenta cómo te ama — al terminar aquellas palabras, Strangé tomó a Ross de la mano y juntos se fueron, sin decir más palabras. La pareja había quedado atónita, sin pensarlo mucho se dieron un abrazo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

— Mis papas se van a casar — gritó Torunn, haciendo que todos se giraran y estallaran en carcajadas, Thor abochornado intentaba explicarle que aun no y la niña hizo un puchero pues lo único que quería era su boda.

Fueron todos juntos caminando por las calles de la ciudad en una mañana soleada, recibiendo las miradas llenas de odio o desdén de la gran mayoría de los pobladores. Thor quiso ir con ellos, pero Loki se lo prohibió, teniendo que ir más atrás con una molesta Torunn que había prometido a Peter Parker ir de su mano. 

El lugar estaba hermoso, lleno de flores y colores, la celebración sería en el gran jardín que tenía Wade en su mansión, con cerezos, puentes y caídas de agua, al parecer tenía cierta inspiración japonesa. Ya estaba bastante lleno el lugar, había hombres y mujeres de adineradas billeteras y malos comentarios, al parecer muchos de ellos pertenecían a la mafia o al bajo mundo, aunque también habían invitados de trabajos más legales. Todos sonreían y celebraran el momento, todo indicaba que sería un gran día.

Charles estaba un poco angustiado, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para salir, pero no podía fallarle a un buen hermano, su corazón se aceleró al ver a Erik en el lugar, pues no tenía idea que era conocido de Wade Wilson. Aunque no era de extrañar, al parecer todos los que visitaban la casa tenían en mismo círculo de amistades. El hombre sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y luego lo esquivó de forma atolondrada. Pero había un hombre que no le quitaba la mirada a Charles mientras sonreía, nunca pensó en volver a ver al heredero Xavier y se le hizo realmente interesante.

Wade de inmediato fue donde su novio para recibirlo con un gran beso y luego girarlo por los aires, provocando una risa en todos los invitados. El momento formal había llegado y todos fueron testigos de la unión.

— Peter Parker, me robaste el corazón hace muchos años. Pero hoy quiero que todos los aquí presentes sean testigos del amor que ambos nos profesamos, también quiero que todos los aquí presentes no tengan prejuicios contra las uniones del mismo sexo, aunque me imagino que no los tienen — risas se escucharon — invitó a los que aún están escondidos que se atrevan, que sean felices, que demuestren su amor. Peter, cariño, te amo con mi vida — y así finalizó el pequeño y preciso discurso del novio.

— También te amo — respondió con los ojos vidriosos y la voz temblando — mis hermanos, gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias Stephen y Everett, son como mis padres, gracias por todo — para ese momento sus lágrimas ya estaban cayendo, realmente se sentía amado.

Wade se acercó y tomó sus manos con cariño, luego se acercaron y finalmente se dieron un beso, todos aplaudían y más de alguno lloraba con la escena.

Luego todos se dispusieron en las distintas mesitas que había en el lugar para dar pie al almuerzo de celebración, el clima estaba agradable, había un hermoso sol y corría una leve brisa para refrescar.

Se armaron distintos grupos, Charles fue junto con Steve a la mesa en la que se encontraban Erik y Tony, pues aún había sillas disponibles y bueno, en algún momento tenía que enfrentarse a Lehnsherr.

. Charles técnicamente dejo de respirar, cuando frente a ellos se sentó William Stryker, su exnovio.

— Buenas tardes caballeros — acto seguido le dedicó una sonrisa ladina tanto a Erik como a Charles, haciéndoles notar que los reconocía.

Lehnsherr de inmediato le dedicó una mirada preocupada al castaño, quien comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Tony quien también sabía la historia, de inmediato le puso una mano sobre el brazo disimuladamente a quien consideraba su amigo, quería calmarlo, Charles no merecía sufrir de esa forma.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, sólo Steve quien era anexo a la escena no entendía que estaba pasando, pero leía muy bien la atmósfera. William se levantó con una sonrisa irónica mientras se excusaba explicando una equivocación en la mesa, se fue lento, burlándose de lo recién sucedido pues sabía lo que había provocado.

De inmediato Charles soltó el aire y de forma disimulada una lágrima le cayó por la cara, acción que no fue ignorada por ninguno de los hombres presentes, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a hablar del clima o de lo que se les ocurriese, para distraerlo de alguna forma. No faltó mucho para que llegaran nuevos comensales, en este caso el primero en llegar fue Peter Maximoff, tan alegre como siempre mientras no dejaba de dedicarle miradas lujuriosas a distintos hombres. Al poco, llegó un nuevo caballero a usar la última silla disponible.

— James Howlett, Logan. Un gusto— se presentó de forma seca, aunque luego se enfrascó en una conversación con Tony, ya que ambos eran conocidos desde hace algún tiempo.

Maximoff de inmediato puso sus ojos en él, pero el de cabellos oscuros no le tomo ni un mínimo de atención, se dedicó a tener una amena conversación con el resto de los hombres de la mesa, prácticamente ignorándolo. El pobre joven intentó e intentó seducirlo con los típicos trucos que siempre le resultaban, pero le frustraba que el hombre ni siquiera lo mirara. Tanto Steve como Charles sólo querían estallar a carcajadas, pues conocían muy bien a su hermano y era más que raro verlo en esa situación. Por suerte gracias a las extrovertidas acciones del pequeño, todo el grupo había olvidado la antigua tensión que había dejado el ex novio de Xavier.

Ya entrada la tarde, sentado a los pies de un cerezo, Bucky y T’Challa se encontraban de la mano conversando lo extraño pero agradable de la situación, pues por distintas partes se veían parejas de hombres muy alegres. Estaban disfrutando lo atractivo de ese día cuando T’Challa decidió hablar un tema que lo tenía pensativo desde que se reencontró con su viejo amor.

— Cariño, sé que nos reencontramos hace pocos días. Pero tú sabes que arrastramos una vieja y larga historia. Yo respeto mucho a lo que te estás dedicando, pero si tuviera que decir si me agrada o no, mi respuesta es absolutamente no. No sabes cómo me duele pensar que has estado quizás con quienes y cuantos hombres. Amor — le tomó la cara con ambas manos — no te estoy reprochando nada, pero me duele pensar, me hace mal y en estos momentos te quiero sólo para mí. Si no es eso lo que tú me quieres dar, no sé si pueda seguir aguantando — en ese momento, expiró un suspiro angustiado, tomándose el cabello y mirando hacia abajo.

Bucky se le acercó lentamente y le tomó la cara con las manos, lo miró directo a los ojos sonriéndole, para luego finalmente hablar.

— Cariño, si estás dispuesto a perdonar como he llevado mi vida hasta ahora, sería capaz de dejarlo todo y que intentemos ser felices de la forma en la que hablábamos hace un par de años. Pero, si mi presente te va a atormentar, lo mejor es que dejemos esto hasta aquí — fue duro decir esas palabras, pero quería sinceridad, no quería ilusionarse otra vez.

Fueron unos lentos segundos, donde ambos se miraron. El más alto procesaba lo dicho por su gran amor, ¿de verdad sería capaz de olvidar todo y ser felices como lo planearon? En ese momento pasaron demasiadas cosas por su cabeza, no quería tomar decisiones apresuradas, porque no quería mentirle sobre el futuro que le podía ofrecer a Barnes, no podían haber nuevamente enredos o mentiras.

Sin esperar mucho más Bucky se levantó, T’Challa no se movió de dónde estaba y le regaló una sonrisa triste, pero no hizo mayor esfuerzo en detenerlo. Así fue como Barnes abandonó el lugar, había entendido la respuesta que su gran amor no quiso vocalizar.

Se despidió de la feliz pareja y se fue solo, ese día no habría trabajo y lo mejor sería descansar. Estaba sumamente triste, pero no se permitió llorar hasta estar en la soledad de su habitación, se sentía como la vez que supo que su gran amor se iba a casar, nuevamente el dueño de sus suspiros le había roto el corazón, se rio de forma amarga al darse cuenta que la historia ya estaba escrita, ellos no tenían futuro juntos y las ganas de huir de la ciudad lo invadieron, pero no daría libertad a esos pensamientos, con el tiempo había aprendido a ser fuerte y afrontar la vida, si T’Challa no lo quería ver más, él tendría que dejar la ciudad, pues ahora tenía un lugar y una familia a la que no abandonaría.

El moreno también abandonó el lugar en sumo silencio, inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, tenía que llegar a una resolución y rápido, o sabía que podía perder y esta vez ya sería definitivo.

Charles se encontraba deambulando por unos de los pasillos de la casa de Wade, cuando alguien lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo entró a una habitación, Stryker lo arrinconó contra una muralla, mientras le dedicaba miradas lascivas.

— Así que el correcto heredero Xavier ahora es un prostituto — le tomó fuertemente la cara con una mano, haciendo que Charles presa del pánico tuviera que mirarlo — no me hagas reír, si tú nunca serviste para el sexo, eras un frígido niñito consentido — en ese momento un par de lágrimas se le escaparon — ¿Al menos ahora aprendiste a chuparla?

Fue en ese momento cuando William lo tomó con fuerza, le dio un par de besos en el cuello y lo comenzó a desvestir. Charles no reaccionaba mientras su exnovio le dedicaba solo insultos y le hablaba del pasado, él sólo lloraba en silencio recordando la última vez que se habían visto.

Cuando Stryker ya lo tenía agachado y lo obligaría a realizarle sexo oral una vez más, Erik irrumpió en el lugar, apartando de inmediato a Charles del monstruo de su ex novio.

A continuación, ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una fuerte discusión, la cual llegado un momento pasó a los golpes. Sin que pasara mucho llegaron los novios en compañía de Steve y Tony, estos últimos lograron separar a los hombres magullados.

Wade al enterarse de lo que había intentado hacer con Charles lo corrió de su casa de inmediato, diciéndole, además, que ya no tenían negocios juntos. Stryker se fue molesto asegurando venganza, pero nadie le tomo importancia en ese momento.

Lehnsherr se agachó a ver a Charles que no paraba de temblar, fue en ese momento cuando el de ojos azules se aferró a su cuerpo y entre susurros le rogó que lo sacara de ese lugar. Erik un tanto aturdido por la situación lo tomó en sus brazos para llevárselo a su casa, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, se le partía el corazón ver a Charles tan frágil, pero en su pecho había ira, ese hombre no sólo había dañado a Xavier, sino también, era el verdadero culpable de la muerte de su esposa.

Cuando llegaron recostó a Charles en su cama, sonrió al recordar que hasta hace poco era una escena habitual. Lo arropó bien y fue por un té para ambos, poco a poco Charles se fue calmando y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— Erik, necesito contarle a alguien lo que me pasó. Te lo ruego, escúchame, eres el único que puede hacerlo, ¡ya no aguanto este infierno! — decía Charles mientras se ponía a llorar nuevamente.

— No necesitas hacerlo, quizás no conmigo — respondió Erik, quien, sin pensarlo, se le acercó para acunarlo en sus brazos y calmarlo con un suave masaje en la espalda.

— Necesito que alguien sepa que fue lo que en realidad paso . . .


	11. Capítulo 10

A Erik se le estrujo el corazón al ver a Charles de esa forma, pues si bien ya lo había visto y en peores condiciones por culpa de él, era la primera vez que lo veía absolutamente quebrado, sin ni un poco de brillo en sus ojos.

— Escucharé cada palabra que digas, pero por favor deja de hacerte daño — dijo Lehnsherr lleno de preocupación, mientras miraba como el menor apretaba y rasguñaba su cuerpo sin parar. Erik finalmente no lo soportó y tomó sus manos de forma delicada, mientras hacía círculos sobre su piel intentando calmarlo.

— Promete que no me juzgaras.

— Jamás.

En ese momento, Charles tomó unas largas respiraciones para poder calmarse, pues no paraba de temblar y temía que su voz no pudiera salir, pero de todo corazón necesitaba hacerlo y sabía que Erik en parte lo entendía, a fin de cuentas, él también era víctima del mismo demonio. Luego de un tanto de preámbulo, Xavier comenzó a relatar.

— Desde pequeño me di cuenta que no sentía atracción por las mujeres, pese a que mis padres intentaron ligarme con distintas herederas de grandes familias, nunca me interesé por ninguna. Pero todo se aclaró cuando un joven Stryker se comenzó a acercar, al comienzo sólo fue una buena amistad, pero poco a poco nos comenzamos a hacer más cercano, hasta que finalmente comenzamos un romance clandestino — respiró profundamente para calmarse — pero no quedó sólo en eso, además, él se ganó la confianza de mi padre, y por lo tanto, trabajábamos codo a codo, como debieses recordar. Pero fue hasta hace dos años que él decidió traicionarme y también a mi familia. Erik tu no fuiste la única víctima, fueron más de 10 socios los cuales lo perdieron todo a manos de Stryker, quien se robó las ganancias de los últimos cinco años, huyendo con el dinero y nuestra reputación, pues lo jugó de una forma tan estratégica, que, a ojos de todos, el estafador fui yo, claramente tú también lo creíste — su voz sonó aun más apagada al decir eso último — pero no fue sólo eso, como te habrás dado cuenta, nosotros éramos novios. Cuando logró tomar todo, la última noche que estuvo en mi ciudad, la pasamos juntos. Pero no fue una despedida, si no que esa bestia me violó — su voz se había quebrado ante esas últimas palabras, de sus ojos no dejaban de caer lágrimas.

— Charles no es necesario, de verdad — Erik lo acunó e intentó calmarlo, instando a que no era necesario que siguiera relatando, pero al parecer el castaño quería seguir hablando.

— Me amarró a un catre y abuso de mí de la forma más salvaje, dejando mordidas y golpes por todas partes. Me llamó perra, frígido, puto, pues yo nunca había accedido a acostarme con él, ya que quería estar seguro de mis sentimientos. Me embistió de las formas más salvajes hasta prácticamente tener una hemorragia, mordió y laceró mi cuerpo en distintas partes, no paró hasta verme quebrado entre el abuso físico y psicológico, terminé inconsciente no sé cuántas horas, sólo desperté cuando tenía el cuerpo entumecido y apenas me podía mover, al menos me había desamarrado ese animal — Erik no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando — al otro día cuando llegué a mi casa, me echaron sin miramiento alguno. Esa bestia me había inculpado de todo y, además, les había contado a mis padres mi gusto por los hombres. Era la deshonra de los Xavier, ellos prácticamente me echaron a la muerte porque ni siquiera tuvieron la valentía de quitarme la vida — ya no caían lágrimas, en ese momento se pudo notar la rabia contra su familia — salí del pueblo apenas vestido en medio de una nevazón, me dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, cada vez que respiraba era una tortura, sólo le rogaba a Dios que me quitara pronto la vida. Cuando desperté, estaba en compañía de Strange y Ross, ellos me habían encontrado y prácticamente me salvaron la vida, les grité que quería morir, les rogué que me mataran. Pero lo que hicieron fue cuidarme, consolarme y darme una nueva vida en la Sanctum Sanctorum, nunca me preguntaron nada y nunca les conté como había terminado en esa horrenda situación.

Cuando Charles terminó de relatar todo lo que había pasado, su mirada estaba ida y las lágrimas caían de forma silenciosa, sus sollozos eran apenas audibles. Por otro lado, Erik apretaba los dientes de forma furiosa, también se le estaban escapando las lágrimas, sin pensarlo mucho acunó de forma delicada al castaño, como si fuera la flor más delicada. Quien, al recibir este tipo de contacto, no puedo mantener más la rígida careta con que había relato por primera vez su historia, poniéndose a llorar de forma escandalosa.

Lehnsherr lo estuvo consolando por horas, no hubo mucho diálogo entre ellos, pero el mayor lo consoló como nadie lo había hecho, le dijo las palabras que por tanto tiempo necesitó y lo abrazó sobre su pecho, acariciando sus suaves cabellos hasta que Charles se durmió, aunque no paraba de sollozar entre sueños.

Mientras, Erik se prometía verdadera venganza contra el bastardo que era el culpable de la muerte de su esposa y que, además, había quebrado a su Charles, se sobresaltó ante este último pensamiento. Pero ya estaba bien asumir, que algo le pasaba con el castaño, y daría su corazón el hacerlo olvidar cada palabra y vejación que Stryker y él le habían realizado, hasta que Charles Xavier comprendiera que él era digno de amor y cariño de verdad.

— ¿Wade porque me llevas así? ¡Bájame! — exigía el pequeño Peter, mientras su actual esposo lo cargaba al estilo princesa hasta la habitación matrimonial.

— Porque esta noche esposo mío, te tomaré hasta el alma. Tanto así, que créeme, cariño, no podrás caminar en semanas — acto seguido, el mayor sonrió de forma diabólica, mientras tiraba a su esposo sobre la cama.

Luego de eso se montó sobre él, para despojarlo de todos sus ropajes, aunque Peter no se quedaba atrás y también tiraba ansioso la ropa de esposo. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, se miraron y ya no había sonrojos, sólo miradas cómplices. Sin tapujos, sus cuerpos reaccionaron y dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos, sus cuerpos se ansiaban pese a que sólo unas horas atrás habían estado unidos en un solo cuerpo.

Cuando ambos terminaron en un orgasmo, mientras se devoran con ansias sus bocas, se separaron y se miraron unos segundos, para luego estallar en una risa, ya no había vergüenza, sólo había amor.

Bucky daba vueltas en su cama, no había dejado de llorar en horas, ya ni siquiera tenía lágrimas, su llanto era seco y desolador, lo único que quería era dormirse para poder olvidar, aunque sea por un par de horas el gran dolor que sentía, sabía que a T’Challa no lo lograría recuperar, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber lo celoso y posesivo que era el moreno, y por lo tanto, jamás olvidaría que él había compartido lecho y quizás con cuantos.

Al cabo de unas horas logró dormirse, cuando ya le dolía todo el cuerpo, no había ninguna lágrima y había perdido la voz.

— ¿Lunita que te parece si nos casamos? — preguntó Thor de forma juguetona, acto seguido le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja derecha a Loki, quien se había puesto de un intenso color rojo debido a la pregunta del mayor.

— Serás idiota, eso jamás pasará, ¡jamás! — dijo Loki mientras le daba un empujón a Thor, y se acostaba dándole la espalda y ahogando un chillido que estaba por salir, se sentía un idiota por haberse emocionado por esas palabras, cuando sabía que era realmente imposible lo que le había dicho su novio, no sabía porque, pero tenía muchas ganas de llorar en esos momentos.

Thor suspiró un tanto molesto con la actitud pesimista de su novio, de todas formas, prefirió evitar peleas, acostándose y dándole la espalda, ya al siguiente día podrían hablar con calma, y siendo sinceros, estaba tan cansado que se durmió al instante. Pero de repente lo despertó un sollozo a su lado, se despertó rápidamente pues era muy liviano de sueño, creyendo que era su pequeña Torunn quien estaba llorando, pero al lograr enfocar bien, se dio cuenta que los sollozos venían de Loki, quien intentaba acallar su llanto, Thor al comienzo pensó en ignorarlo y hacerse el dormido para no incomodarlo, pero no aguantó mucho tiempo con esa idea, pues le dolía el alma ver así a su amor, además ya se estaba comenzado a preocupar de verdad.

–— Cariño, ¿Qué te duele? 

— El corazón.

— ¡¿Qué?! — lo miro confundido y realmente preocupado, pero antes que hiciera otra pregunta, Loki se giró para esconderse es su pecho, él lo recibió gustoso y comenzó a pasar la mano por la espalda del menor.

— Pensé que te habías molestado conmigo, como me ignoraste al acostarnos. Y me dio mucho miedo haberte perdido, pero no me atreví a hablarte. ¿Me vas a abandonar verdad? — lo preguntó mientras su voz se quebraba.

— Lunita créeme, no te abandonaré, aunque me lo ruegues — lo consoló, aumentado la presión del abrazo y besándole el pelo — prometamos algo — en ese instante se separó un poco de Loki y lo obligó a mirarlo — jamás nos iremos a dormir peleados, siempre solucionaremos todo antes de dormirnos, para que ninguno de los dos piense estupideces — Loki aceptó tímidamente, y a continuación, se dieron un tierno beso, que terminó en un abrazo para retomar el sueño, ambos estaban agotados.

Esa noche estuvo llena de distintos sentimientos y emociones para los hermanos de la Casa Sanctum Sanctorum, algunos durmieron en los brazos de sus amores, otros lloraron hasta dormirse, algunos tuvieron sexo y otros sólo consuelo.

A la mañana siguiente, se pudo notar el ambiente algo intranquilo luego que Strange se encargara de contarles a todos los hermanos sobre Stryker, pues tenían como misión evitar que esa bestia se acercara nuevamente a Charles. Ese mismo día harían una reunión, para que todos en conjunto crearan un plan, en cooperación con las parejas externas de algunos hermanos como Thor, Tony y Erik.

Kurt y Warren se sentaron a ambos lados de Bucky, quien ese día tenía un aspecto horrible, el joven se veía muy cansado, sus ojeras lo delataban y el rojo de sus ojos sólo podía indicar las horas de llanto. La pareja intentó animarlo de distintas formas, ante las cuales el chico solo respondía con una falsa sonrisa, intentaron alimentarlo, pero se negaba a probar bocado. Intento huir ir a la soledad de su habitación, pero sus hermanos no lo dejaron, hasta que técnicamente explotó en llanto otra vez, y por primera vez, decidió contarle a alguien más lo que había pasado.

Kurt lloraba a su lado intentando consolarlo, mientras Warren acariciaba los cabellos de ambos muchachos intentando calmarlos, no conocía a ese tal T’Challa, pero le parecía de lo más odioso tener tantos prejuicios contra su profesión y aún más, desaprovechar una segunda oportunidad para volver a creer en el amor. Luego de algunos consejos Bucky logró arrancarse a su habitación ya que estaba demasiado cansado y esa noche debía estar en buenas condiciones para la reunión de emergencia en ayuda de Charles. Nuevamente lloró hasta perder la voz, pues cada hora que pasaba le reafirmaba que el amor de su vida no era capaz de aceptar su presente y estar junto a él.

T’Challa apenas había dormido, ya que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Sabía que amaba con locura a Bucky, y lo más probable, es que nunca amara a nadie tanto como a él, pero le dolía demasiado saber que el muchacho se había acostado con distintos hombres, en cambio él, lo había estado esperando.

Charles despertó adolorido por la mala noche que había pasado, pero sintió algo agradable al darse cuenta de que se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pecho de Erik, sin embargo, de forma repentina vivieron a él los recuerdos de aquella noche, en la cual Lehnsherr se había vengado de forma incorrecta con él, sintió tanto asco que pegó un grito de aquellos, mientras se ponía a llorar con miedo y rabia.

Erik quien se despertó de golpe, quedó perplejo al ver la acción del menor, de inmediato se le acercó para intentar calmarlo, pues pensaba que Stryker era el culpable de sus males, pero gran fue su sorpresa al recibir una mirada de gélido odio por parte del castaño quien se alejó de golpe.

— No te atrevas a tocarme, tú eres igual que Stryker — al finalizar esas palabras Charles lo golpeó realmente fuerte en la cara una y otra vez, haciéndole sangrar la nariz y los labios. Erik lo miró asombrado y realmente triste, Charles tenía razón, él no era diferente al bastardo de Stryker, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

— Iré a comprar cosas para el desayuno, aunque por la hora debiese ser el almuerzo — y sin decir mucho más, se arregló rápidamente, saliendo de su casa. Charles se sentó a mirar un punto sin referencia, sin parar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar y que era lo que realmente sentía.

Erik se alejó rápidamente del lugar, necesitaba estar solo y pensar, se sentía tan asqueado de sí mismo, tenía tanta rabia que solo quería llorar. Ya cercano a un río se sentó en unas piedras a descargar su frustración, se odiaba tanto, tanto fue su enojo que terminó golpeando las piedras para sacar su frustración y no contento con eso, se mordió las muñecas de rabia y dolor. Se sentía tan culpable que quería sufrir de alguna forma, quería que Charles se vengará de él para que pudieran estar en paz, un horrible sabor a sangre lo saco de sus pensamientos, sintiendo vergüenza al ver lo lacerada que había dejado su piel.

Erik se demoraba en las compras y Charles se estaba preocupado, se sentía mal por haber golpeado a quien le estaba ayudando últimamente, y quien sabía estaba más que arrepentido, pero una parte de él aun no lo podía perdonar, sin embargo, no quería hacer sufrir al atormentado hombre.

Lehnsherr al llegar le extendió un par de galletas que había comprado y se dispuso a cocinar rápidamente, pues al parecer ambos tenían hambre. Xavier se sintió un tanto culpable al ver como la mejilla izquierda del azabache tenía una gran mancha amoratada.

— Charles hay que tener cuidado, hay gente vigilando — al decir eso, el castaño sintió un escalofrió en la espalda — tranquilo, no dejaré que nada te pase — acto seguido, le acaricio rápidamente la espalda.

Al subirse las mangas para cortar un par de verduras, Charles se dio cuenta el estado en que estaban los brazos de Erik, sintiendo el impulso de curarlo. El mayor al darse cuenta de la fugaz mirada del muchacho escondió sus brazos de forma incómoda, ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Esa noche, Sanctum Sanctorum no abrió como siempre ya que tenía una reunión de emergencia, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados. A Erik y Charles les toco relatar todo con detalles, para que el grupo entendiera con qué clase de persona estaban tratando, pero para sorpresa de todos Lehnsherr incluyó los relatos de su venganza contra Charles, siendo una sorpresa para todos escuchar con detalles lo que había hecho, nunca imaginaron tales niveles de crueldad, sabían de golpes, pero nunca de la aberración que le había propinado. Todos le dedicaron miradas llenas de odio, pero Strange fue más allá, lanzándose contra él y propinándole una golpiza extraordinaria, siendo calmado con dificultades por parte de su amado y de Charles que pedía misericordia.

— Vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima y te mato –— finalizó Strange dedicándole una gélida mirada— y esto va para todos, llegan a tocar a uno de mis muchachos y los acabo — lo dijo mirando especialmente a Tony, Thor y Wade.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, o al menos en parte. Llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor sería arruinar a Stryker en todos los aspectos.

Una parte sería lograr que su negocio quebrara para lo cual sería fundamental Wade y su amigo Logan, ante su mención Maximoff se sonrojó levemente, ambos hablarían con todo el círculo asociado para que cancelara sus contratos con él, Tony y Erik les robarían a todos los clientes, y finalmente Thor sería su nuevo socio que lo traicionaría.

Por otro lado, lo obligarían a decir la verdad, en lo cual Peter Maximoff sería el indicado, pues era experto en extorsionar hombres mayores, recurriría a su cuerpo, haciéndolo hablar de a poco. Se haría pasar por su aliado, pues jugaría el papel de doble espía.

Y en el acto final sería acompañado por Kurt y Warren, ambos lo seducirían y lo harían caer en una trampa, para que el atormentado hombre no tuviera más opción de aceptar la verdad, entregándose a la justicia y limpiando la imagen de Charles Xavier.

Ya todo estaba dispuesto, a medida que avanzara el plan ajustarían detalles. Ya todos estaban al tanto que había personas vigilándolos, lo ideal sería mantener una rutina, todos debían seguir haciendo las mismas acciones, pero Charles no podía estar en la casa Sanctum Sanctorum pues era un lugar muy obvio y vulnerable, mucho más con tanto tránsito de gente, la casa de Erik no era opción pues también la conocían, así como las de los otros chicos presentes.

Fue en ese momento que Thor tuvo la idea que al menos por unos días usaran la casa de sus padres ya que estos estaban en un largo viaje. Stryker no tendría por qué conocerla. Como sabían que habían visto entrar a Charles al burdel se quedarían con la idea de que ahí estaba escondido. Wade por su parte, pondría guardias infiltrados y espías para saber en qué estaba el otro bando.

Ya todo acordado, salieron todos como si nada pasara, inclusive Erik, aunque este se movía con dificultad debido a los golpes. Ya pasada la media noche y con una lluvia torrencial que les facilito las cosas, Lehnsherr junto a Thor sacaron a Charles y lo llevaron a la casa de los señores Odinson. Erik decidió pasar ahí la noche para cuidar al castaño, su plan era salir por las madrugadas a su casa, y luego seguir con su diario vivir en caso de que lo estuvieran espiando, pues debían aparentar que nada estaba ocurriendo.

Ellos no hablaron mucho, es más, luego de la discusión de la mañana que casi no habian cruzado palabra. Erik se encontraba algo cansado, pero el dolor palpitante de su cuerpo no lo dejaba tranquilo, Strange sí que daba buenos golpes. Charles al notar la molestia fue por compresas, y sin decir mucho más le limpio y trato los golpes, el cobrizo agradeció en silencio.

Cuando Xavier reparó en sus muñecas, Erik instintivamente las alejó para ocultarlas, pero fue tomado de forma brusca por parte del castaño.

— Nunca vuelvas a hacerte daño, tratemos de superar esto — le comenzó a curar las mordidas.

— Soy una bestia Charles, no merezco tus cuidados. Soy igual o incluso peor que Stryker — en ese momento comenzó a llorar y a jalarse de los cabellos — castígame, te lo ruego. Véngate pronto de mí, tortúrame como quieras — al finalizar agachó la mirada y espero pacientemente, abriendo los ojos con asombro, cuando Charles de forma brusca lo llevó contra la cama y se puso a ahorcajas sobre él. Erik cerró los ojos, esperando sentir los golpes y vejaciones que tanto merecía, pero el castaño lo único que hizo fue morderle de forma brusca el cuello, tal como él lo había hecho en el pasado.

— Estamos a mano, ya Stephen te golpeó lo suficiente, sólo me complace haberte dejado una fea marca como la que me hiciste a mí — le dio un golpecito en la frente — tú eres distinto y mil veces mejor a ese animal, tú sabes arrepentirte y pedir perdón por tus actos ¡idiota! Ahora sigamos curando tus heridas, no se vayan a infectar — y sin pensarlo mucho Charles le dio un fugaz y agradable beso en los labios, para seguir de forma laboriosa vendando sus antebrazos mientras tarareaba una canción. Erik estaba en shock, no sabía qué diablos pensar, pero se sentía tranquilo y con unas estúpidas ganas de acunar al de ojos azules.

Luego de ese extraño altercado se acostaron y no faltó mucho para que Charles se acomodara en su pecho, pues al parecer había descubierto su nuevo lugar favorito para dormir.

T’Challa había despertado por sus propios gritos, acaba de tener le peor pesadilla de su vida, en la cual veía el cuerpo inerte de Bucky con sus muñecas abiertas y la sangre a su alrededor, y él solo había podido llorar por su amado, por nunca haber disfrutado juntos. Cuando logró calmar sus llantos, se dio cuenta de algo, él amaba de verdad a James Barnes, ya nada le importaba, sólo volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y nunca más perderlo. Necesitaba ir de inmediato a aclarar las cosas, tenía un mal presentimiento.


	12. Capítulo 11

Estaba cerca de amanecer cuando T’Challa corría a toda velocidad por la ciudad, lo único que deseaba era llegar pronto a la casa Sanctum Sanctorum para poder hablar con su amor, sabía que podía perdonar todo pues el amor era mil veces más fuerte, aunque en realidad no tenía nada que perdonar, porque Bucky no había hecho nada malo, él era el intolerante y jodidamente celoso. Le urgía decírselo, pero por sobre todo saber que este estaba bien, aún se veían a su cabeza aquellas horribles imágenes del cuerpo inerte de su amor, se conformaba en pensar que sólo había sido una pesadilla, que no significaba nada.

Stephen se despertó maldiciendo al escuchar los estruendosos golpes en su puerta, de inmediato pensó que algo había pasado con Charles, así que despertó a su amor, quien tenía el sueño bastante profundo y al parecer hacía caso omiso de sus llamados.

— Ya no te amo Everett, te dejaré por una polla más joven.

Ante aquellas palabras Ross despertó de golpe, le dedicó una mirada molesta y soltó un gruñido, ya se vengaría del estúpido de Strange, cómo se le ocurría despertarlo de esa forma. Ambos se arreglaron un poco, cruzaron sus ropas y ordenaron sus cabellos, mientras iban a ver quién se atrevía a molestar tan temprano.

Con esa sola mención, el más alto despertó rápidamente y miro con odio a su pareja, ya se vengaría por despertarlo de la forma más horrible. Ambos se arreglaron un poco, pues estaban desnudos y se levantaron velozmente a ver quién diablos molestaba a estas horas.

En su puerta se encontraron con un hombre que en realidad no recordaban haber visto, aunque a Everett se le hizo medianamente conocido, quizás lo había visto por ahí. El moreno suplicante les pedía ver a Bucky, no dejaba de rogar.

Warren y Kurt, quienes también se habían despertado con los golpes se hicieron presentes, de la mano y con un aspecto sumamente desaliñado que revelaba en pasos andaban esos dos. Al reconocer al hombre, le explicaron a Stephen que era de confianza, que era un viejo conocido de Bucky, para luego indicar que ellos lo llevarían a la habitación de castaño.

Estando por llegar, ambos hombres lo arrinconaron contra una muralla, cada uno sosteniéndolo de un brazo, mientras lo miraban fijamente.

— Hazlo llorar y te echamos a patadas — fue Warren el primero en amenazar mientras usaba más fuerza.

— Si lo haces sufrir, te matamos — Kurt fue mucho más sincero al amenazarlo, su mirada se hizo aterradora, aunque en su cara mantenía una inocente sonrisa.

T’Challa tragó con dificultad y asistió en un susurro. La pareja lo dejó frente a la puerta y juntos de la mano, se fueron a dormir nuevamente, o a fingir que lo hacían mientras dedicaban el tiempo a otro tipo de placeres.

Nervioso tocó la puerta, al ver que nadie respondía, insistió un poco más. Bucky se levantó cansado, le dolía moverse y estaba bastante mareado, pensó que debía ser alguno de sus hermanos, pero se le hacía raro que tocaran la puerta en vez de sólo pasar, pues había absoluta confianza. Sus ojos expresaron terror, cuando vio que quien estaba frente a él, era su ex gran amor. De inmediato intentó cerrar la puerta, pero este lo detuvo y logró entrar.

Bucky reclamó, pero de su voz no salieron más que sonidos roncos, acto seguido se desvaneció, siendo por suerte, sujetado por el mayor, quien no entendía qué estaba pasando. Rápidamente lo puso sobre la cama y lo arropó, pues el muchacho temblaba de frío y también tenía fiebre, necesitaba su maletín. Busco algunos paños y los humedeció, para salir corriendo rumbo a su casa en busca de todo lo necesario para asistir a su amor.

— ¿Cariño, Así que me dejarás? — a continuación, Everett le propinó una juguetona nalgada, para luego dar paso a algunas más que de inmediato le dejaron una leve marca rojiza.

— Eve, sabes que jamás haría algo así, te amo con mi vida — al decirlo, Stephen se colgó del cuello de su amor, para comenzar a abrazarlo y besarlo de forma juguetona, incluso lo lamía con malicia. Éste lo recibió gustoso y siguió el juego, terminaron haciéndose cosquillas y riendo juntos, para luego fundirse en un abrazo y volverse a dormir, a esa edad necesitaban descansar.

Stephen fue el primero en quedarse dormido, Everett lo acurrucó en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello que cada día estaba más largo, pero le gustaba, le recordaba cuando eran jóvenes. Ya llevaban tantos años juntos que le era imposible pensarse solo, sabía que la separación sólo llegaría con la muerte, y creía que, si su Stephen se iba primero, él no lo pensaría mucho para seguirle sus pasos. Suspiró, realmente nunca pensó que la felicidad era real, haría todo lo posible para que los jóvenes del burdel lograran vivir lo que ellos tenían, se durmió acariciando a su único y gran amor.

Erik despertó muy cansado esa mañana, quizás sería un buen plan no asistir a trabajar, pero después de todo debía seguir con su rutina cotidiana. Pese a que moverse era una tortura, sus costillas magulladas le hacían recordar a cada instante que jamás en la vida volviera a enojar a Stephen. Se vistió y salió rápido del lugar sin despertar al de ojos verdes, a la noche se presentaría para ver cómo se encontraba.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasó en el cuello? — le pregunto Tony a su amigo, mientras Steve solo sonreía de forma ladina. Lehnsherr en el acto se sonrojó, cualquiera que no entendiera el contexto de lo que había pasado, creería que esa marca no era más que de una noche de pasión.

— Nada que les incumba estúpidos, trabajemos que debemos empezar con el plan –

Los hombres presentes no hicieron más comentarios, pero llegó un momento que no aguantaron más la risa por las acciones del cobrizo, quien cada vez estaba más rojo, algo realmente raro en él.

Wade estaba reunido con Logan, a quien estaba poniendo al tanto de todo el plan que habían desarrollado, se lamentaba que no lo hubieran incluido en la reunión, pues desde siempre Stryker le había dado mala espina, y ahora, sabiendo lo que había pasado, solo quería ayudar a hacer un poco de justicia.

Peter Maximoff que había ido a visitar al otro Peter, se sorprendió al ver al viejo en la mansión, no sabía qué, pero algo de ese mayor le llamaba la atención. Él sólo lo saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y luego, lo ignoró completamente, al parecer sus encantos de jovencito inocente no funcionaban, quizás era de esos pervertidos que les gustaba más la acción.

Ayudó a su amigo a realizar el almuerzo, aunque sólo sabía hacer cosas con básicas, y aún en esas lo arruinaba, haciendo que los mayores se burlaran de sus nulas capacidades mientras Maximoff se apenaba más y más. Peter, ahora Wilson, estaba un tanto cabreado pues su hermano cocinaba terrible, jamás debería haber dejado que lo ayudara, su hermoso almuerzo se había convertido en una cosa bastante horrorosa, aunque no sabía del todo mal.

Cuando Logan se excusó para ir al baño, el platinado decidió hacer su jugada, si la inocencia no le llamaba la atención, sería absolutamente directo y seductor. Entro al baño mientras el mayor se lavaba las manos, se le acercó por detrás y lo abrazó, haciendo que sus manos rozaran la entrepierna del mayor, quien de inmediato dio un respingo y lo alejó con fuerza, haciendo que el menor cerrara los ojos esperando algún golpe, pero nunca llegó, al abrir los ojos se encontró a Logan saliendo del lugar, dedicándole una mirada llena de enojo. Peter quedó perplejo, esperaba que el mayor se comportara asertivo al cariño o al menos apenado, nunca furioso, al parecer no le provocaba absolutamente nada, se sintió un poco triste, fue a terminar de comer para ayudar a Peter a ordenar y luego iría a visitar casualmente a Stryker, para así comenzar el plan cuanto antes.

— No crees que es arriesgado usar un niño como a ese tal Peter.

— Logan, él es prostituto hace años, sabe lo que hace.

— Tienes razón, ese mocoso es todo menos inocente, una simple puta que sabe seducir.

A Maximoff por alguna razón le dolieron esos comentarios, estaba bien que él disfrutara su trabajo, pero no por eso era sólo un agujero del cual podían aprovecharse, a él también le daba miedo intentar meterse con un hombre tan horrible, sobre todo con el relato de Charles. Sólo lo hacía por él, pero estaba nervioso y nadie se había fijado en eso, ni siquiera le preguntaron al menos si estaba bien, parece que sólo lo veían como un objeto, una lágrima traicionera se le escapó, la cual de inmediato limpió, para volver a escena con su personaje tan bien aprendido.

Cambio de planes en último momento, se despidió apresurado de los mayores con un leve movimiento de cabeza y de inmediato fue a la cocina donde su amigo Peter a darle un gran abrazo, para ir rumbo al centro y encontrar a ese bastardo.

Cuando Bucky despertó estaba un tanto desconcertado, no sabía bien qué había pasado, lo único que recordaba era un sueño con su exnovio. Casi pego un grito, al verlo frente a él, este de inmediato se le aproximó para rozar ligeramente su mejilla.

— Perdóname soy el más imbécil de la tierra, casi te pierdo otra vez por mi egoísmo –

— Ca..lla...té... — la voz de Bucky apenas era audible, de inmediato el moreno le ofreció agua, para luego salir del lugar en busca de comida.

Bucky por un lado estaba más que feliz por verlo nuevamente, pero también estaba muy dolido, no sabía que era lo correcto. Esa tarde la pasaron juntos, pero no hubo grandes conversaciones, T’Challa se encargó de alimentarlo y administrarle medicina. Cuando se hicieron presentes en la habitación Warren y Kurt, el castaño les pidió amablemente que sacaran al moreno del lugar, pues quería estar solo, no le interesaba recibir amabilidad, para que luego se fuera o le echara en cara lo que él era, ya le había quedado más que claro.

Pero sus hermanos no le hicieron caso, simplemente se retiraron del lugar, insistiendo en lo lento que era el par.

— Udaku, ya me siento mejor, puede irse por favor –

— James, tú no me entiendes — acto seguido se arrodilló a su lado para seguir hablando — estoy haciendo esto porque te amo, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Sólo perdóname tu amor y volvamos a estar juntos, te lo ruego. no me dejes. Perdóname, perdóname — el hombre estaba llorando, cuando sintió que unos brazos ya conocidos lo rodeaban.

— Pensé que te volvería a perder — Barnes también estaba llorando. T’Challa no aguanto más y lo levantó para llevarlo a la cama, a continuación, ambos se comenzaron a comer a besos.

Poco a poco las cosas se fueron intensificando de nivel, ya estaban sin ropa y besándose por todas partes, cuando el moreno paró pese a que su miembro estaba más que animado.

— No puedes verdad, odias saber que mi cuerpo a estado con otros — Bucky se abrazó las piernas, mientras finas lágrimas caían.

— No mi amor — le tomó la cara y lo miró con dulzura — pero soy médico, y sería sumamente irresponsable con lo débil que estas. Por favor, permíteme cuidarte y recupérate, ya tendremos muchos días para tener sexo. Porque bonito, no te pienso volver a dejar. Por cierto, esos sobreprotectores hermanos que tienes me hablaron de la situación de Charles, también los ayudaré — le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

Se vistieron, se acostaron a dormir juntos. Sus corazones ya estaban tranquilos, al fin podían dormir en paz, ya se vendrían días mejores.

Peter Maximoff estaba asqueado, su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Esa tarde se paseó por el centro con una ropa bastante seductora hasta dar con Stryker, luego "accidentalmente" lo chocó, para pedirle disculpas regalándole una mirada llena de preocupación, un ser inocente y débil, papel que solía vender bien. El mayor de inmediato se excitó con él, pregúntale donde vivía para ayudarlo, pues se había magullado las rodillas, éste le explicó que era del burdel de la ciudad sumamente apenado mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos y mordía sus labios de forma sensual.

Stryker no lo dudó y esa noche asistió a ese lugar, sabía que el imbécil de su exnovio trabajaba ahí, así que sería interesante inmiscuirse y saber algunas verdades, no dejaría que Charles destruyera su imperio, no esa mosquita muerta.

— ¿Así que me vas a ayudar no perrita? — le decía Stryker, mientras profundizaban las embestidas en la boca del pequeño Peter, quien estaba aterrado, pero no lo demostraba, ese tipo era un salvaje.

Lamentablemente la noche no terminó en eso, tuvo que acostarse con él y ser embestido de forma muy brusca, al parecer al tipo de gustaba ser rudo. Ya en la soledad se puso a llorar, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, recordó experiencias del pasado, cuando solo era un pobre chiquillo de las calles, quien se vendía por un poco de pan.

Tenía cardenales en sus caderas y las comisuras de sus labios estaban dañadas por la brusquedad del mayor, quería terminar pronto con eso, para volver a seducir a hombres idiotas y quitarles su dinero. La parte buena es que Stryker estaba confiando plenamente en él, lo que agilizaría los planes.

Mientras estaban abrazados sobre la cama, Thor y Loki conversaban sobre el plan de venganza que estaba en marcha, este último estaba un tanto preocupado por su novio, eso de que fuera el nuevo socio de Stryker no le agradaba para nada, mucho menos que debiesen tener reuniones a solas, no sabía porque, pero le encolerizaba de sobre manera, apretó los dientes cuando el mayor le comentaba que al día siguiente desayunaría con él.

— Disfrútalo — fue el hosco comentario de Loki.

— Lunita, ¿estas celoso?

— ¡Ha! Yo voy a estar celoso de ese patán y horrendo hombre.

— Será un patán, pero esta como quiere, tiene un cuerpo escultural y su trasero no dan más que ganas de apretarlo y juguetear con él — al terminar de decirlo, Thor se arrepintió de inmediato, pues el comentario se le había ido de las manos, se disponía a pedir perdón por la broma.

Cuando unos fuertes brazos lo presionaron, Loki se puso a ahorcajas sobre él, recargando todo su peso para mantenerlo inmóvil, ante un Thor que sólo abría los ojos producto del repentino movimiento de su amor.

— Que te quede claro, el único al que le meterás esto — le tocó el miembro con brusquedad mientras se lo masajeaba — es a mi — luego le tomó con brusquedad los labios, dándole un apasionado beso, donde las lenguas no paraban de moverse y la mano de Loki no dejaba de levantar el miembro de un excitado Thor, quien estaba vuelto loco, necesitaba estar con su lunita.

— Auch — se quejó Thor, al sentir como los dientes de Loki tenían prisionero su labio inferior y no se dignaba a soltarlo, presiono más fuerte, generando un nuevo gemido de dolor.

— Y este no será el único castigo. Ya verás cómo se te baja, pero hoy sólo quiero dormir — Loki volvió a su lugar y se tapó hasta las orejas e intentó dormir, pese a las suplicas de Thor y las mil veces que pidió perdón, Loki no dio su brazo a torcer, así ese idiota aprendería a no bromear con ese tipo de cosas. Esa noche el pobre Thor durmió con un gran problema entre sus piernas.

Erik fue despertado por unos labios, levantándose de golpe, encontrando frente a él, a su castaño de ojos azules. No entendía que diablos estaba pasando, él solo recordaba que había llegado muy cansado del trabajo, ya que eso de destruir al Stryker se estaba haciendo pesado, se había recostado en su cama y no había sabido nada más del mundo hasta ahora.

— ¿Charles qué demonios haces aquí, alguien te hizo algo?

— No, idiota.

— ¿Aaah?

— Te fuiste temprano y nunca regresaste. Estaba asustado por ti imbécil.

A Erik se le estrujo el corazón, no podía creer que el castaño se preocupaba por él. Se levantó rápidamente para abrazarlo, pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo imposibilito. De inmediato Charles lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, aunque en el camino le robo un fugaz beso.

Llegaron al acuerdo que comerían en la casa Lehnsherr, y si bien no se veían espías rondando, esperarían que se hiciera un poco más de noche para ir a la casa de los padres de Thor. Mientras cenaban Erik obligó a Charles a prometer no volver a ponerse en riesgo, él iría todas las noches a estar con él, pero que fuera paciente, por nada del mundo volviera a salir.


	13. Capítulo 12

Loki se despertó siendo suavemente besado en los labios, de inmediato recordó que estaba absolutamente enojado con el imbécil de su novio, por haber insinuado que tenía algún tipo de interés sexual en la bestia de Stryker.

Pero se sorprendió, el rubio se mostraba con cara de arrepentido y de ofrenda le ofrecía un exquisito desayuno, o bueno, siendo sinceros, un intento de desayuno pues era conocido que Thor no era tan amigo de la cocina.

— ¿Y esto? — Insinuó enmarcando una ceja y con su típica cara gruñona, la verdad ya no estaba enojado, pero nada le impedía jugar un poco con Thor

— Yo. . . perdónnuncamásenlavidavolvereahablardeotrohombre — dijo las ultimas frases sin siquiera tomar pausas entremedio, haciendo realmente cómica la situación, mientras tenía la cara baja.

— Hummm, me dolió mucho lo de ayer y no sé si realmente pueda perdonarte — se mordió la lengua por decir esas palabras, pero por primera vez en la vida quería ser celoso y egoísta con un hombre, su hombre.

El rubio lo miró horrorizado y dejando la comida a un lado, se acercó rápido y se arrodilló a suplicar perdón, Loki de inmediato se arrodilló y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro acariciaba sus suaves cabellos, si mentira había pasado la cuenta.

— Cariño no estoy enojado de verdad, perdón, sólo una broma. Pero realmente me agradaría que no vuelvas a decir pensamientos libidinosos con otros, aunque los tengas, porque he descubierto que soy increíblemente celoso — luego lo besó dulcemente.

— Nunca más lunita, porque créeme que te hago la competencia directa en cuanto a nivel de celos — luego lo abrazó y se comenzaron a reír fuertemente juntos, dando un gran salto cuando la pequeña Torunn hizo presencia en la habitación, corriendo a abrazar a ambos hombres y uniéndose a sus risas, lo que la pareja no sabía es que la pequeña Odinson era mucho más celosa que ellos dos, y no dejaría nunca que ninguna mujer u hombre se acercara a alguno de sus padres.

Charles al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en el pecho Erik, quien tenía una cara muy pacífica, así que se dedicó a mirarlos por algunos minutos. De repente, Lehnsherr arrugó la frente y su cara cambió drásticamente por una llena de ¿tristeza y enojo? Pensó el castaño, pero se decidió por la primera opción cuando su acompañante comenzó a llorar y de paso susurrar un perdón de forma atormentada.

Xavier rápidamente lo acunó y comenzó a calmarlo, mientras éste despertaba. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Erik se paró rápidamente y le pidió disculpas mientras abandonaba la habitación, el castaño fue tras él y lo encontró maldiciendo frente a la cocina, se le acercó sigilosamente y lo abrazó por atrás, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del mayor.

— ¿Podemos intentarlo? — Erik sólo asistió con la cabeza, para luego girarse y darle un fugaz beso, luego de eso se comenzaron a mover, quedaba mucho por hacer para destruir a Stryker.

Peter se movía de forma delicada, no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, pero por, sobre todo, estaba triste. Gracias a la noche anterior, había abierto una vieja herida que pensó estaba en lo oculto de su corazón, un pasado del que nadie tenía idea y que nadie iba a saber, pues lo que el demostraba no era nada más que un personaje, él en realidad sabía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos y su vida misma.

Se dio ánimo como pudo y se arregló más lindo que nunca, quería que lo alabaran, que lo llenaran de falsas palabras para hacerle sentir esa mentira que tanto ansiaba. Ni siquiera Stephen se dio cuenta del verdadero estado del menor, quien dijo que sus destrozados labios eran por una noche llena de pasión y besos calientes, acciones que todos creyeron. El muchacho dio una irónica sonrisa, al darse cuenta de que todos habían creído su mentira, ni siquiera uno de sus hermanos pudo ver el infierno en el que se había metido y que seguiría, pero no daría su brazo a torcer, todo sea por Charles, ya que él si se podía salvar, él por otro lado, estaba muerto en vida desde hace mucho.

Esa semana el plan estaba funcionando de maravilla, le habían quitado muchos negocios a Stryker todo gracias a la información que Maximoff estaba filtrando, además, Thor había logrado cerrar negocio con él, faltaban solo unos días para que su socio se diera cuenta del engaño y que había quedado en bancarrota, el plan ya estaba por llegar a su fin, al menos Peter quería que terminara lo más rápido posible.

Estaban en la casa Sanctum Sanctorum organizando los últimos detalles, ya que pensaban dar esta noche la estocada final. Peter Parker estaba preocupado, el alegre Peter Maximoff que conocía no estaba presente, se veía ido y sus ojos miraban con frecuencia la nada

En un momento de descuido logró quedar a solas con su mejor amigo y le pidió amablemente que le contara que afligía su corazón, pero Maximoff no dijo nada, sólo sonrío como siempre, alegría que no transmitían sus ojos, dio unos pasos para volver al salón principal, cuando de la nada se desplomó al suelo producto de un fuerte mareo, Peter de inmediato se arrodilló a su lado a ver qué pasaba, ahora estaba mucho más preocupado mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Logan que iba pasando al baño, se encontró con aquella escena. Frenó y se quedó mirando a los chicos con algo de preocupación, especialmente a Maximoff con algo de lástima, el muchacho se molestó, sabía muy bien el concepto que el mayor tenía de él.

— ¿Cariño qué pasa? — Parker preguntaba preocupado.

— Nada hermanito, sólo un mareo.

— Mocoso ¿estás seguro?

— ¡Ha! No me hagas reír anciano, como si te importara lo que me pueda pasar. Quizás sólo es cansancio por chuparla tan bien — Peter terminó la frase con una carcajada recibiendo una mirada aún más preocupada de Parker, quien de inmediato se excusó para ir por un vaso de agua, mientras el sujeto mayor aún presente, le dio una gélida mirada de reprimenda.

Peter intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaban y su visión se estaba nublando, maldijo a todos a Dioses, era su momento de demostrar fortaleza a ese imbécil de Logan y él sintiéndose horrible, por culpa de las extenuantes sesiones de sexo con Stryker, y el posterior insomnio y estrés que le aquejaba desde hace días, producto de su pasado, el cual se repetía constantemente en sus sueños.

Logró pararse finalmente, dedicándole una burlesca mirada al mayor, cuando un fuerte mareo lo hizo perder toda conciencia, si no es por el rápido actuar de Howlett, el joven platinado se hubiera partido la frente en el suelo.

El mayor lo pudo observar con mayor detalle, dándose cuenta de la palidez y las grandes ojeras que tenía el mocoso, como él lo llamaba. Apenas llegó Parker, le pidió que lo guiara a la habitación chico inconsciente, para poder acostarlo con mayor comodidad. Ya le pedirían a T’Challa que lo revisara cuando despertara, Logan se ofreció a cuidarlo por mientras, ante la desconcertada mirada del recién casado.

Acomodó al mocoso en su cama, sin querer pasó a abrir sus ropas quedando paralizado ante lo que vio. El blanquecino cuerpo del joven tenía distintos hematomas y mordidas, la abrió un poco más, encontrando incluso marcas de látigos y dedos marcados, dándose cuenta del verdadero estado del muchacho, apretando con furia sus puños, necesitaba saber si era el bastardo de Stryker quien lo tenía en ese Estado.

Minutos después en el salón del burdel se siguen afinando detalles para el gran final, el cual pondrían en marcha apenas Peter estuviera en condiciones, aún necesitaban saber el diagnóstico final de T’Challa, todos esperaban que no fuera nada grave para terminar cuanto antes con el bastardo de Stryker.

Todos estaban un tanto extrañados, si bien esperaban cooperación, les sorprendía la cercanía que estaban demostrando Erik con Charles, este último le servía té de forma amable, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, acto que fue agradecido con un tierno beso en la mano. Cuando Charles tembló producto del frío que estaba empezando hacer, no fue necesario que buscara abrigo, pues Erik de inmediato le dio una de sus prendas y le dio calor a sus manos.

— ¿Caballeros nos estamos perdiendo de algo? — preguntó Stephen, quien no aguantaba más la duda, siendo respaldado por Everett, quien abrazó a su novio por atrás y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina a los más jóvenes, quienes en cuestión de segundos estaban más que rojos.

Thor le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona a Loki, y se le aproximó a su oído.

— Te apuesto una mamada a que negaran todo — le propuso, ante lo cual Loki asistió con una coqueta sonrisa.

— Cariño, lo admitirán todo — le respondió a la apuesta y le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios.

Erik y Charles se miraban nerviosos, intentando ponerse de acuerdo en que responder, finalmente, Charles asistió de forma afirmativa, prácticamente proponiendo decir la verdad.

— Lo estamos intentando, aún no es nada seguro, por eso no lo habíamos querido contar. Ambos estamos muy rotos, pero la cercanía de alguna bizarra forma nos está ayudando — respondió Erik, siendo respaldado por Charles con movimientos de cabeza.

Todos quedaron en silencio de alguna forma era algo evidente, pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Después de todo lo que habían sufrido y en especial, después de lo que Erik le había hecho pasar a Charles. Por otro lado, Loki le sonrío victorioso a su amor, aunque este estaba más que ansioso por pagar su apuesta.

Stephen se disponía a hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

— Y antes de que me diga algo, Strange le prometo que no le haré daño a Charles. Antes prefiero estar muerto. Si lo llego a herir, lo autorizó desde ya a matarme — acto de valentía que fue sumamente bien recibido por el dueño del burdel.

Siguieron conversando de trivialidades mientras se alimentaban, esperaban que el más joven del burdel recuperara la conciencia.

Logan dio un respingo al escuchar los sonidos que estaba produciendo el pequeño Peter, quien prácticamente estaba balbuceando y llorando en sueños. Lo movió suavemente hasta que despertó, dando un pequeño quejido y de inmediato incorporándose al ver quien estaba velando sus sueños.

— ¿Qué haces acá?

—Te cuidada mocoso. Por si no recuerdas, te desmayaste hace más de una hora — el menor se mordió el labio indignado, como odiaba haber quedado de debilucho frente a idiota anciano.

— No te lo agradeceré, nadie te lo pidió.

— ¿Fue Stryker?

—¿Ah?

—¿Quién te marcó todo el cuerpo, fue ese bastardo? –

– ¿Ahora estás preocupado? — soltó una carcajada — ¿acaso no soy una simple puta que sabe seducir? — Logan estaba confundido, no entendía por qué la reacción del menor — no pienses demás cariño, mis marcas son sólo producto de las desenfrenadas noches de pasión. No sabes cómo me encanta que me marquen mientras yo grito sus nombres y les clavo mis uñas, no sabes cómo me gusta ser una perra en celo que deben poner en su lugar.

Peter Maximoff no sabía porque lo hacía, pero nunca lo admitiría y menos a ese idiota, que en realidad estaba atemorizado y dolido, que el imbécil de Stryker lo maltrataba y lo hacía llorar. Nadie tenía porqué saber de sus padecimientos, y menos, quien lo miraba con desdén, ya que el mayor nunca le daría consuelo o amor, sólo lástima y no la necesitaba. Logan no aguantó las palabras del joven y salió molesto del lugar a dar aviso que había despertado para que el médico lo fuera a revisar.

T’Challa lo atendió rápidamente y en privado, apelando a la confidencialidad médica, Peter le reveló todo entre lágrimas, pero rogándole que no dijera nada a nadie hasta que terminaran el plan. El médico a regañadientes aceptó, pues si Peter se retiraba en esta fase, todo el plan se caía. Le recetó descanso, buena alimentación y le entregó pastillas para dormir. A Stephen y todos en el burdel, solamente le dijeron las primeras dos recomendaciones, mintiendo acerca del verdadero diagnóstico. Logan no dejaba de mirarlo molesto, pero a la vez estaba preocupado, sabía que el mocoso algo ocultaba.

Cuando al fin estuvieron todos presentes, procedieron a hablar del plan final, el cual ante las suplicas de Peter por terminar pronto, sería en dos días más.

En plan final consistía en que Thor lo invitaría a una gran fiesta en el burdel con la presencia de amigos cercanos a Stephen, a los cuales le informarían desde antes los planes para que eventualmente actuaran de testigos sobre lo que aquella noche ocurría. Lamentablemente, Thor y Stryker ellos llegarían tarde, de forma que sólo estuvieran disponibles para pasar la noche Maximoff y Loki, obviamente, este último sería comprado por Thor y de esa forma, estaría más que obligado a estar nuevamente con el menor.

Ya en la habitación, Peter lo engatusaría y lo haría beber alguna cosa con un somnífero facilitado por T’Challa, el menor le ofrecería un cuarteto, invitando a la habitación a Warren y Kurt, quienes lo entretendrían hasta que se durmiera, luego, lo amarrarían y al despertar lo interrogarían, de ser necesario lo amenazarían y lo obligarían a dejar por escrito una confesión, la cual sin que él supiera sería escuchada por los testigos, y finalmente, le revelarían que habían arruinado su negocio y por qué no, su vida.

Sonaba como un plan bastante consistente, ya sólo quedaban algunos detalles, la venganza se aproximaba y prometía ser más que dulce. 

** **_ _ _ _ ** **


	14. Final

Logan por alguna razón no podía dormir, aunque a quien engañaba, sabía que la causa de su insomnio era el imprudente muchacho con el cual había tenido un altercado esa tarde. Le preocupaba seriamente que las marcas de su cuerpo fueran algún tipo de abuso, pero por otro lado, el chiquillo realmente lo había convencido de que sólo eran marcas de placer, quizás él era un viejo amargado que nunca había disfrutado el sexo de esa forma, es más, nunca había tenido algún tipo de relación con un hombre, si bien no le molestaba que la gran mayoría de sus amigos tuvieran esa inclinación, para él no había nada como un buen par de tetas. Se intentó dar placer, pero cada vez que dejaba ir la imaginación, sólo recordaba al pequeño Peter, necesitaba que acabara cuanto antes la venganza contra Stryker, necesitaba dejar de ver al platinado.

— Thor, cariño, me debes algo — dijo Loki de forma seductora mientras dejaba caer su ropa de una forma sumamente sensual.

— Cariño, no puedo entender como no eras el más popular del burdel — le dijo divertido Thor, entre ellos no había ningún problema en mencionar la profesión del menor, era tan normal como hablar del clima, pues a Thor realmente no le importaba en que había trabajado.

— Creo que mi cara los intimidaba un poco, además, era mil veces mejor preparando comida y alcohol — le respondió el de forma desinteresada, realmente nunca le importó que la gran mayoría de los hombres prefirieran a otros, a él ya no le interesaba el dinero, técnicamente lo hacía porque no tenía donde vivir o en que trabajar, pero no tenía metas en la vida, todo se había ido con su madre, sin embargo, se guardó esos tristes pensamientos.

— Amor definitivamente los hombres de este pueblo son unos imbéciles, porque Dios mírate, estás como quieres y de seguro que tú los domaras debe haber sido una experiencia similar al paraíso — al decirlo, el rubio se acercó envolviéndolo con los brazos, mientras le besaba de forma tierna la mejilla — aunque no me quejó, debo tener una gran suerte para ser yo quien te descubriera — le dio un cálido beso y luego le dedicó una pícara sonrisa. 

A continuación, no hubieron muchas palabras, Thor como había prometido en esa tonta apuesta, pues no necesitaba una para hacerlo, se dedicó a darle mucho placer a su lunita, quien temblaba mientras gemía su nombre. Ambos se recostaron mientras calmaban su respiración.

— Thor una pregunta, pero por favor no te sientas presionado o algo así — Loki intentaba sonar despreocupado.

— Si amor, dime con total confianza — el rubio estaba jugueteando con los cabellos del menor, enredándolo en sus dedos.

— ¿Te gustaría que yo te tomara algún día?

— Dios estamos conectados, estaba pensando lo mismo, me lo ganaste esta vez — Thor soltó una ronca risa, esas que tanto le gustaban a Loki.

— ¿Ah sí? — preguntó Loki aún un poco confundido. Ya que como Thor siempre había estado con mujeres, daba por seguro que no se atrevería a ser penetrado, inclusive pensaba que eso le parecería asqueroso.

— Si amor, quiero que ambos vivamos nuestro amor y sexualidad de todas las formas posibles, ambos merecemos disfrutas y ser felices hasta que la muerte nos separé y si sucede, créeme no duraremos mucho uno sin el otro — Loki se había quedado helado ante esta confesión, estaba tan dichoso que no sabía qué hacer, terminó llorando y riendo, nunca pensó que alguien llegaría a amarlo de tal forma. Abrazó a su novio y se escondió en su pecho, el mayor no dejaba de mimarlo.

En la casa Sanctum Sanctorum las cosas estaban en calma, últimamente ya no recibían muchos clientes, al parecer con la ida de algunos hermanos, y las circunstancias propias del pueblo, ya prácticamente nadie asistía, de cierta forma, estaban evidenciando el ocaso del burdel, y sinceramente, Strange no sabía si realmente quería seguir en el negocio.

— ¿Qué piensas? — le preguntó Everett mientras se le acercaba y le removía los cabellos a su novio.

— Que nos estamos haciendo viejos, que quiero vivir tranquilo y que disfrutemos solos.

— ¿Quieres acabar con esto?

— Así es. ¿Qué opinas? — estaba algo confundido, no sabía que hacer realmente.

— Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de retirarnos. Nuestros niños ya son todos felices o están en camino a serlo. Es momento de que vuelen solos y nosotros envejezcamos y nos llenemos de nietos — Ross no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le daba un cálido beso a aquel hombre que amaba desde hace tantos años.

— Tienes razón cariño, ahora abrázame que la noche esta helada.

— Conozco mejores formas de calentarte — la vieja pareja comenzó a acariciarse y disfrutar como desde hace mucho, disfrutando sus cuerpos, cada vez conociendo nuevos lugares y sensaciones.

La semana pasó rápido, ya tenían todo listo para la emboscada del día sábado. Pero todos de alguna forma estaban nerviosos, se habían esforzado tanto que necesitaban que ese plan funcionara. La noche anterior, muchos de los hermanos no podían dormir.

— ¿Amor que pasa? — preguntó Erik mientras se sentaba al lado de Charles, extendiéndole una taza de té.

— Tengo miedo de que esto no resulte, que terminé peor que antes — en ese momento Charles dejó caer algunas lágrimas — tengo miedo de que este plan se nos salga de las manos y alguno de mis hermanos termine sufriendo por mi culpa. Stryker es peligroso, temo por mi vida y por la tuya, y por la de todos.

— Charles, tranquilo. Todos somos adultos, a ninguno se nos obligó a participar. Por otro lado, somos muchos contra un imbécil como él, por mucho dinero que tenga somos más y mejores — le tomó una mano con cariño — además, esto ha sido realmente bien planeado, ya te darás cuenta de que todo funcionará — lo siguió acariciando, intento calmarlo.

Durante el día, estuvieron afinando detalles de último momento. Maximoff aparentaba estar contento, engañando como siempre a todos, pero Logan sabía que algo no estaba bien, apenas pudo lo acorraló y se encerró con él.

— Anciano suéltame ahora o grito — el menor lo miró desafiante mientras lo amenazaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Se que estás asustado. Dime si algo no está bien, te puedo ayudar — explicó Logan intento sonar amable o al menos no tan intimidante.

—¿Por qué te estás haciendo el bueno conmigo? — Peter le dedicó una sonrisa irónica — para conseguirme tienes que pagar y bastante, hacerte el caballero no te servirá de nada.

— Yo no ¿qué? — el mayor no sabía que decir, finalmente terminó soltando al más bajo.

— Eres bastante extraño — y con esas palabras Peter abandonó el lugar.

Todos los hermanos estaban preciosos, pero llegando la hora acordaba se escondieron para tener la excusa de que estaban con clientes, mientras los testigos infiltrados, tanto amigos de Strange como algunos contratados con Wade, simulaban disfrutar de una alegre velada.

Thor jugaba muy bien su papel de anfitrión, para ese entonces ya tenía a Stryker en la casa Sanctum Sanctorum, creyendo absolutamente todo.

— ¿Y ese gruñón de allá? No recuerdo haberlo visto en el escenario, pensé que sus servicios no estaban disponibles — Thor apretó los puños y sonrió cordial.

— Es Loki, no es muy cotizado, es sumamente rebelde y al parecer su servicio no es muy bueno — le respondió Thor, intentando desviar la atención pues se había fijado con el brillo en los ojos que había mirado a su lunita, quien tenía el semblante muy serio, probablemente producto de los nervios y la preocupación.

— Al mocoso que lo acompaña ya lo he probado bastante, quizás sea hora de cambiar el juguete — Thor no sabía que hacer no habían pensado en esa posibilidad. El plan se podía derrumbar, necesita distraerlo de alguna forma.

— Stryker, necesito pedirle un favor — Thor lo quedó mirando — por esta noche me lo puede dejar a mi —el otro le enmarco una ceja con una cara pensativa — el bastardo me debe una muy grande, ¿usted me entiende no? puede creer que me mordió la última vez, así que quiero que esa puta me la pague — Thor se sentía realmente estúpido, era una mentita demasiado idiota, además, odiaba hablar mal de su novio. 

— Thor, mi socio, estos putos no saben con quienes se acuestan. Le daré un consejo, tiene que aplicar disciplina, después de todo usted paga por sus servicios, ellos les deben obediencia — sonrió de una forma que a Thor le provocó escalofríos — nada como unos azotes, golpéelo hasta que la carne se marque y sangre, le aseguró que se la chupará como nadie — Odinson apretó los dientes y disimulo con una sonrisa, estaba realmente asqueado — vamos vaya, baje a ese hombre y demuéstreme que me estoy asociando con un hombre de verdad y no un marica — soltó una risa — déjenme en claro que estoy frente a un socio fuerte, digno de alguien como yo.

Thor no tenía escapatoria, si se salía del juego podía echarlo todo a perder. Se acercó a Strange y pagó por Loki, susurrando al dueño del burdel que el hombre con el que trataban estaba más loco de lo que creían, que era realmente peligroso. Luego se acercó al escenario y con rabia tomó del brazo a Loki, llevándole ambos brazos hacía atrás e inmovilizándolo mientras caminaba, Loki no entendía nada estaba en shock. Pasando al lado de Stryker quien no se veía realmente convencido.

— Que disfrute socio, yo me iré a disfrutar a esta perra — acto seguido le dio una fuerte nalgada a Loki, provocando que Stryker sonriera orgulloso. Pero el ambiente cambió cuando Loki lo maldijo al haber sido tocado de esa forma de improviso, Thor para no levantar sospechas, lo jaló del cabello mientras con ira se lo llevaba del lugar, sin dejar de amenazarlo, haciendo que Stryker le aplaudiera, felicitándolo.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Thor lo abrazó y le pidió perdón sin parar, Loki aún no entendía nada. Rápidamente lo tranquilizó, indicando que estaba bien, y que solamente se había espantado por la sorpresa. Aun así, Thor se sentía pésimo por haberlo denigrado y maltratado, dedicándose a besar cada centímetro de su amor mientras no paraba de disculparse.

Peter Maximoff por fin logró estar en la habitación con Stryker, la bebida que le habían servido en la entrada tenía un somnífero, sin embargo, parecía no hacer efecto, de todas formas, escondía medicina para drogarlo en caso de ser necesario.

Pero el plan escapó de sus manos, cuando la pequeña botellita que escondía rodó a los pies del malnacido de Stryker, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, sin dejarlo hablar, acorraló al pequeño contra la muralla.

— Así que me querías drogar puto — le dio una bofetada — ¿Qué quieres, para quién trabajas? — lo apretó con más fuerza.

— Vete el infierno demente de mierda, suéltame — amenazó el menor intentando parecer calmado.

No hubo mucho diálogo, lo único que sentía Peter era como las manos de mayor se cerraban sobre su cuello, Stryker estaba colérico, no dejaba de despotricar mientras le exigía una explicación. Peter se estaba ahogando, se sentía prácticamente como tragar fuego, dolía demasiado, estaba mareado y todo se estaba tornando negro.

— Ya pasó más de lo indicado — exclamó Logan preocupado.

— Creo que deberíamos actuar, algo podría ir muy mal. Ese cerdo maltrataba a Peter — T’Challa no pudo más con el secreto profesional, lo dijo algo apenado ya que había guardado el secreto por tanto tiempo.

Kurt y Warren salieron corriendo, seguidos por el resto, al no escuchar nada, abrieron la puerta de golpe quedando asombrados de lo que veían. Stryker estaba durmiendo en suelo, mientras Peter tosía y se quejaba, su cuello mostraba grandes cardenales.

Mientras se llevaban a Stryker, T’Challa prestaba primeros auxilios al menor, quien al parecer le costaba respirar, tendrían que aplicar respiración boca a boca, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando un desesperado Logan lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a aplicarle la reanimación. Una vez que pudo volver a respirar lo llevaron a la cama, necesitaban brindarle cuidados.

Cuando Stryker despertó, estaba desorientado, de repente todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe, como estaba matando a esa rata traidora, pero comenzó a sentirse mareado, era obvio que lo habían drogado por más que intentó buscar respuestas no tenía fuerzas y en algún momento cayó inconsciente. Cuando logró enfocar bien, se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y amarrado frente a dos personas enmascaradas, no entendía nada.

— Bastardo ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? — conocía esa voz, pero no lograba recordar bien, aún estaba algo mareado. Al darse cuenta de esto, Erik se quitó la máscara mientras reía, no faltó mucho para que Chares imitara acciones, ya no mirándolo con el miedo acostumbrado, si no con una gélida mirada de odio.

– ¿Charles, ahora te enredas con aquellos a quienes estafaste? ­— Charles tembló, el miedo estaba regresando — Lehnsherr ¿sabes que todo fue culpa de este inútil? por cierto ¿aprendió a mamarla?, recuerdo que era pésimo. Ni siquiera era un buen agujero donde meterla — no faltó mucho para que Erik le diera una bofetada, de inmediato haciendo sangrar su labio.

— Admite que tú lo hiciste, confiesa que tú fuiste el culpable de todo. Que estafaste a muchos socios y que engañaste a la familia Xavier.

— Aunque lo hiciera Lehnsherr ¿quién le creería a un perdedor como tú y a un puto como aquel?

— Quiero matarte — respondió Erik — pero si admites, te dejaré con vida. Sólo quiero escuchar la verdad, para quiero asesinar a un inocente — miró a Charles — dime que él no fue el culpable de la muerte de mi esposa, vamos dímelo — al decirlo Erik se mostraba afligido, Charles se estaba asustando ¿y si era verdad que Takano no le creía? su mundo se estaba derrumbando y aún más cuando Erik le puso un cuchillo en la garganta — dime que fue él y acabaré con este idiota que me jura es inocente, dímelo para tener una razón de asesinarlo — Charles estaba en shock, nada era como lo planeado.

— Prométeme que si te cuento la verdad me sueltas. Dime que me dejarás libre pese a todo lo que te diga y que me darás a ese puto para disfrutar.

— Lo juro por mi esposa e hijo, sólo quiero saber que paso realmente para poder morir en paz, les debo la verdad para ir con ellos — al decirlo se le escaparon unas lágrimas y su cara era la de un total trastornado.

— Como me gustaría decirte que fue ese frígido, pero el inútil no es capaz de nada. Todo lo hice yo, yo estafé a la gran familia Xavier ¿feliz? Ahora suéltame y entrégame a ese gatito para disfrutar, tu vida está acabada así que matate pronto — Erik soltó una risa maniaca, todos se estaban asustando, nada estaba yendo como lo planeado.

— Eres más idiota y egocéntrico de lo que esperaba, te informo que no estamos solos y que esta confesión ha sido escuchada por muchas personas — poco a poco fueron apareciendo rostros ya conocidos para Stryker, su vida estaba arruinada.

— Bueno señores lo han escuchado todo, tenemos un culpable que admitió ¿Lo anotó oficial Fury? — preguntó Strange a uno de sus grandes amigos.

— Esto es ilegal — exclamó Stryker.

— No más que lo que hiciste, ni siquiera mereces que te golpee por cada lágrima de mi Charles, no vales absolutamente nada — Erik dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba al castaño y lo besaba con dulzura, al parecer estaba regresando del shock.

— Por cierto. Stryker le informo que lo he estafado, ahora ya no tiene ni siquiera un peso. Toda su fortuna ahora es mía – intervino Thor tomado de la mano de Loki — y el hombre que usted llamó perra mi novio y futuro esposo.

— Ya no tienes clientes, todos son nuestros — le informó Tony acompañado de Steve.

Stryker estaba estático en su lugar, no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba arruinado, prefería que lo hubieran matado a que le quitaran absolutamente todo. Pronto los testigos abandonaron el lugar dejando sólo a los trabajadores del burdel y a sus respectivas parejas. No hubo más diálogos, ya todo estaba dicho, al estafador lo soltaron y estaba por irse cuando Logan apreció, abalanzándose sobre él, propinándole la paliza que todos habían ansiado darle. Todos lo miraban sin entender nada, mientras el mayor terminó echando a Stryker a la calle.

— Lo hice por el mocoso, casi lo mata — fue lo único que explicó y se fue a cuidar a Peter.

Todos se sentaron a tomar algunos tragos, había sido una noche agotadora, pero habían logrado el cometido. Mañana mismo la policía local emitiría un comunicado explicando lo ocurrido, inclusive le mandarían un informe a la familia Xavier.

Todas las parejas se retiraron cansadas a sus respectivos hogares, muchas emociones y acciones en muy poco tiempo, necesitaban aclararse y volver a comenzar.

—¿Todo acabó?

— Si amor, hoy tu nombre quedó limpio y juntos podemos comenzar una nueva vida — Erik le dio un suave beso en la frente.

— Gracias Erik, gracias por limpiar mi nombre — Erik simplemente le sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo, sin querer sus labios se juntaron.


	15. Epílogo

**Unos días después. . .**

— ¡Peter a la cama, ahora!

—Pero estoy aburrido — su voz aun estaba ronca. Hizo un tierno mohín, haciendo que Logan riera mientras se lo echaba al hombro para llevarlo a su habitación.

Lo depositó suavemente, para luego dar un fugaz beso en su mejilla y acariciar sus cabellos, luego, su vista se posó en el hematoma que aún tenía en su cuello, el cual aún se encontraba marcado producto de la violenta acción. Frunció el ceño, como odiaba recordar el estado en que había encontrado el menor, realmente pensó que se moriría frente a sus ojos. Para el menor no pasó desapercibida la acción de Logan, realmente no lo entendía, por más que le había preguntado al mayor por qué tanta amabilidad, el mayor siempre lo terminaba evadiendo.

— Logan ya estoy sano, puedo volver al burdel — explicó Peter — ni siquiera sé para que insististe en que viniera a recuperarme a tu casa, quiero volver a trabajar, ir a mi hogar.

—Peter mereces algo mejor. Te ofrezco la oportunidad y el apoyo para que salgas adelante de otra forma, aún eres joven y eres realmente inteligente, estoy seguro de que podrás llegar muy lejos.

— ¿Y si lo único que quiero es estar contigo? — Peter lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, se sonrojó levemente. Era la primera vez que sentía algo por alguien, le descolocaba estar en esa nueva situación.

— Si lo haces, seré el anciano más feliz del mundo — Peter quedó en shock y fue aún peor cuando lo besaron de improviso.

Pese a que las caricias poco a poco subieron de intensidad en la habitación, provocando calor en ambos hombres, el mayor decidió que aún era muy pronto para tener sexo, primero debían aclarar sus sentimientos. Y bueno, Peter tenía que recuperarse al cien por ciento. Se acariciaron por algunos minutos más hasta que Logan cayó dormido, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado, que lograba bajar tanto la guardia con alguien, pero los días que había convivido con el menor realmente le habían hecho apreciar la pureza y sinceridad del muchacho.

Peter comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, por primera vez en la vida se sentía cuidado y querido de verdad, no ese amor falso como el que le daban los otros viejos sólo para follárselo.

— No sé si esto se real, pero Dios déjame disfrutarlo un poco más — pidió Peter con los ojos cerrados.

— Bebé esto es real. Deja de llorar cariño, ven aquí — Logan quien escuchó todo, lo acunó en sus brazos y le dio cariñosos besos en la frente. Sabía que el muchacho había sido muy herido en el pasado, necesitaba que alguien lo quisiera de verdad, que le brindara lo que realmente necesitaba.

Ahora que sabía el pasado de Peter entendía su forma de ser, si bien no podía borrarlo, estaba seguro que podía brindarle un mejor y brillante futuro, aunque no fuera a su lado.

**________________________________________________________________________________**   
— Cariño ¿no piensas ir con tu familia?

— Nunca, sólo quería que la verdad saliera a la luz. Erik, jamás les perdonaré que me hayan echado a la calle a morir, además, ellos jamás me perdonarían haberme prostituido — al decirlo una lágrima se escapó, la cual fue rápidamente limpiada con su ahora novio, quien a continuación le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – ya no los necesito, tengo una nueva familia y a ti.

Luego ambos se dieron muchos besos y quedaron sin ropa, pese a todo, aún no se atrevían a tener sexo, más bien, Erik no se sentía preparado. Charles intentó insinuarse de distintas formas, pero Erik se encontraba reacio a intentarlo, cada vez que se disponía a hacerlo recordaba cómo había atacado a Charles y de inmediato se detenía.

Xavier esa noche estaba dispuesto a que tuvieran sexo, su cuerpo necesitaba sentir a Lehnsherr dentro de él, saber que estarían bien y que serían felices. Se subió a gatas sobre su novio y luego lentamente comenzó a lamer y succionar el cuello del mayor, quien sólo gemía, pero seguía de forma estática, no lograba moverse por miedo a dañar al menor.

Al darse cuenta de que no tenía respuestas, bajo lamiendo el torso del mayor hasta llegar a sus pezones, jugueteando con ellos, de inmediato al miembro de Erik reaccionó. Charles tomó ventaja de eso, rápidamente lo metió en su boca y comenzó a succionar de forma placentera, provocando que en pocos minutos Erik lo jalara suavemente del cabello y se corriera en su boca. Provocando un respingo en el mayor, quien de forma apresurada se retiró apurado, manchando en el proceso a su novio, sintiéndose aún más avergonzado y estúpido.

— Perdón cariño, perdón. Soy un imbécil me dejé llevar por el placer y te volví a tratar mal, no te merezco — Erik se tapaba el rostro apenado, nuevamente había sido un cerdo, se odiaba mucho más. Tenía incontrolables deseos de llorar, de seguro Charles ahora le odiaba, se dio la vuelta e iba a salir de la habitación, cuando fue abrazado por la espalda. Luego sintió como el castaño lo besaba por atrás, para luego ponerse frente a él, poniendo ambas manos sobre el rostro del mayor, obligándole a mirarlo.

— Erik Lehnsherr deja de odiarte, yo quise hacértelo. Por primera vez en la vida sentí deseos de hacer esto y tú te pones a llorar, eres horriblemente mata pasiones. Te amo gran imbécil, pero por favor, deja de tratarme como si fuera de cristal, dejemos el pasado atrás y te lo ruego, métemelo de una buena maldita vez o te juro que yo mismo me lo meteré.

— Bueno.

— ¿Qué?

— Tómame Charles.

No esperaría a que lo dijera una segunda vez, lo abrazo, y rápidamente se lo llevo a la cama, lo besó por todo el cuerpo. Esta noche le haría entender que ellos podían estar juntos, que se necesitaban.

**________________________________________________________________________________**   
— Steve ¿por qué estás tan triste?

— No es nada Tony — rápidamente le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.

— O me dices en este instante o te lo saco a la fuerza — Tony gruñó.

— Es el orfanato, lo va a cerrar. Los niños no tienen donde ir.

— Creo que tengo una solución. Pero ahora quiero que olvidemos las penas por un tiempo, han sido día muy estresantes — rápidamente se lanzó a besar a su novio, quien al comienzo le costó tomar ritmo, pero finalmente cedió.

Rápidamente se besaban con pasión, sus lenguas jugueteaban y de un momento a otro la ropa desapareció. El menor no aguantaba más, necesitaba entrar en su hombre, lo preparó de forma rápida, aunque, se dio el tiempo de jugar con su entrada, como le gustaba que le rogaran.

No quiso hacerlo sufrir más, ya que su cuerpo también lo clamaba y de una estocada lo hizo vibrar, le siguieron algunas rápidas y profundas, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax en conjunto. Steve sintió un leve dolor en cuello en medio del orgasmo, negó riendo, su chico tenía la manía de morderlo cuando estaban teniendo sexo, aunque, sospechaba que sólo era la excusa para marcarlo, le encantaba que actuara de esa forma tan egoísta, no podía negar que había caído a los pies de su castaño.

**________________________________________________________________________________**   
  
Bucky se encontraba sentado observando a su novio, pese a que les había costado estar juntos de nuevo, el destino se había encargado de unirlos y esperaba no los volviera a separar. Se estaba sonrojando al tener pensamientos obscenos sobre su novio, quien de forma concentrada le estaba cocinando su comida favorita, siempre le cumplía todos los caprichos.

T’Challa estaba tarareando una canción cuando se sintió observado, al ver a su sonrojado novio sólo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa y seguir preparando la comida. Sabía que, si le robaba un beso, era probable que terminaran en la cama y la comida quemada, rio al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior con la cena.

Pero Bucky no estaba conforme, si bien no negaba que le encantaba la vista, quería molestar a su novio, se lo debía por tenerlo adolorido de las caderas. Al ver como el mayor dejaba despreocupadamente una salsa en la mesa, una traviesa idea cruzó su mente, ya sabía la mejor forma de comenzar el día.

Sin que T’Challa se diera cuenta, se la dio vuelta por la cabeza, provocando que el mayor gruñera espantado. Pero rápidamente su semblante cambio por una sádica sonrisa, su cariño como siempre tan aniñado había cometido una gran travesura y se las pagaría. Con parsimonia apagó la cocina, sin decir nada y sin previo aviso, tomó a James como un saco de papas. Ante las protestas por la inesperada acción hizo caso omiso, sin aviso lo metió a la tina. 

— Pensé que íbamos a desayunar primero, pero veo que has preferido comenzar por la ducha, nada como comenzar el día con una buena dosis de agua helada — T’Challa sin compasión lo mojaba ante las protestas del menor, ya que este odiaba el frío — creo que ahora necesitas calentarte — se introdujo junto a él en el pequeño espacio, tomando su cuerpo con desesperación, en algunos minutos las acciones los tenían tan calientes que hasta creerían que el agua se estaba entibiando.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Loki se encontraba jugando con la entrada de Thor, ya que era su primera vez debía hacerlo con cuidado. Con ayuda de sus dedos lo estaba dilatando lentamente, no quería que sufriera.

Thor, por otro lado, mordía la sabana apenado, jamás pensó que se podría recibir tanto placer y eso que aún era sólo los dedos de su amado, poco a poco comenzó a mover las caderas de forma desesperada, quería apurar a su lunita, quien al parecer tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

— ¡Métemelo ya!

— El que manda soy yo — al decirlo, Loki le dio una fugaz nalgada, su amorcito se la debía. Luego con sus dedos masajeo el interior de su novio, al notar sus reacciones, se dio cuenta que estaba listo.

Lentamente se posicionó en su entrada para luego entrar en una pausada pero profunda estocada, espero a que Thor se acostumbrara al intruso. Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, comenzó una rápida cabalgata, provocando que a los pocos minutos ambos estallaran en un orgasmo.Thor se giró para besarlo, luego se consumieron en un abrazo, quedando unidos mientras lograban tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

— Eso ha sido fantástico, te amo.

— Y yo más.

— Pero prefiero dominar yo.

— Inténtalo.

La noche terminó en una nueva sesión de sexo, ahora Thor estaba sobre Loki, torturándolo lentamente, ambos sabían jugar un buen juego de placer.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Kurt y Warren se encontraban paseando de la mano por el pueblo, era de noche y no temían encontrarse con miradas acusadoras. El clima estaba mejorando y la noche estaba hermosamente estrellada, al fin sentían calma. El mayor tembló cuando una suave brisa se hizo presente, Warren de inmediato lo rodeo en un brazo para hacerlo entrar en calor, luego le dio uno cariños besos.

— Amor he estado pensando y no quiero compartirte más.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Absolutamente, ¿qué te parece irnos a vivir juntos? — no hubo respuesta por parte de Warren pues éste le estaba devorando la boca, tomó la acción del menor como una afirmación a su pregunta.

Rápidamente las caricias comenzaron a subir de nivel, haciendo que ambos hombres corrieran tomados de las manos, necesitan con urgencia una habitación. Apenas cruzaron la puerta de la casa Sanctum Sanctorum se besaron, específicamente Warren lo acorraló contra la muralla, mientras Kurt enrollaba sus piernas en sus caderas.

— Dios, vayan a una habitación — ambos hombres dieron un salto y se sonrojaron apenados al ver como Everett los miraba de forma seria, mientras Strange estallaba en una sonora carcajada.

— No seas un viejo cascarrabias, ven vamos, nosotros también deberíamos disfrutar — rápidamente el dueño del burdel tomó del brazo a su novio, llevándoselo para una acalorada noche de pasión.   
  


**________________________________________________________________________________**

Peter Parker de Wilson se encontraba descansando sobre el pecho de su esposo, acaban de tener la tercera sesión de sexo de esa noche y su cuerpo ya le estaba doliendo.

Wade le acariciaba los cabellos y le besaba la coronilla, realmente se encontraba enamorado de su esposo, esperaba que estuvieran toda la vida juntos.

— Amor si se pudiera ¿te gustaría tener hijos?

— Sería la persona más feliz del mundo, lástima que es imposible — al decirlo, Peter se entristeció, como le gustaría ver a Wade en su rol de padre. 

—Algo podemos hacer, ahora a dormir querido, que te estás cayendo de sueño — se dieron un último beso y juntos se fueron a los brazos de Morfeo.   
  


**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Tres meses después . . .**

Era un hermoso día soleado, todos los hermanos de la casa Sanctum Sanctorum y sus respectivas parejas se encontraban celebrando la unión de Loki con Thor, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que se encontraban rodeados de niños y niñas jugueteando y gritando.

Gracias al dinero e influencias de Wade y Stark, habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo con las autoridades, permitiéndoles criar a los pequeños del desaparecido orfanato. De forma que, ahora, se había ampliado la gran familia que eran, no sólo se componía de hermanos, ahora se podía decir que había primos y primas, siendo Torunn la más feliz.

— Nuestro sueño se cumplió cariño, al fin nuestros hijos son felices y estamos rodeados de nietos.

— No podemos pedirle nada más a la vida.

Everett y Stephen se encontraban abrazados mientras observaban a todos a su alrededor, sellando las palabras recién dichas con un tierno beso, al fin todos los integrantes del burdel eran realmente felices, al fin sus vidas habían tomado nuevos rumbos.

******FIN******


End file.
